


Of War & Warlords

by psykotisk



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Breaking Up & Making Up, Deception, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Garmadon can't put his ambitions to the side to save his life, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Ninja Related Antics, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Transformation from Oni to Human and Back Again, You have to choose: take over the world or get the girl!, little kisses and cute gestures, two people who can't get enough of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykotisk/pseuds/psykotisk
Summary: Lady Iron Dragon has been chasing the elusive King of Shadows, Lord Garmadon, for quite some time... But once she finally tracks him down, she finds he's not exactly the terrible villain she expected him to be. The two find nature conspiring to push them together as the warrior & warlord partner and start on a journey that will change the course of both of their lives, forever.Lady Iron Dragon & Lord Garmadon risk everything - life, limb & even the odd romance blossoming between them - to find three legendary charms that have the ability to change the fate of Ninjago forever!... That is, as long as they can do so before a mysterious organization steals the charms to use for their own diabolical plans first!





	1. The Monster Became Mortal that Day

Lady Iron Dragon knelt at the edge of the cliff and looked in bewildered wonder to the insanity unfolding in the valley down below.

She was utterly baffled to see Lord Garmadon alone at the front lines of the battle. He was so out of place here, standing before the gate of a tiny, rustic town lost somewhere in the mountains in middle of nowhere and it was even more bizarre that he appeared to be fighting off the incoming hordes. It was almost as if… He was trying to protect this village.

But, that couldn’t be possible…

... Could it?

Regardless, he seemed to be in a tight spot against the invaders and they were swiftly pushing his defense back into the village and past the main gate with ease. There were a great number of these vile soldiers rushing at him from every direction and their brutal attacks seemed to be finally taking its toll.

She didn't think it possible, but it had to be the case - Lord Garmadon was losing in this battle.

Misako watched with a grimace as four more hulking men charged Garmadon, but this time the beasts all struck at the warlord at once. Though she personally knew of his impressive strength and speed, she was not surprised to see that this terrible team of thugs overpowered the warlord with ease in their unified attack.

The group clobbered at Lord Garmadon with their weapons until all the warlord could do was desperately work at defending himself, waving his blades around like a madman, trying in a panic to deflect all of their blows. It was no surprise that all four men were too much to divide his focus among and it took merely another minute before Garmadon was struck by a blow on side of his head. Even though he wore his helmet, the vicious strike still sent the warlord reeling and open to another strike, which was promptly delivered to the back of his head, knocking Garmadon to the ground.

In this one moment of confusion, the men took advantage of the warlord’s dizzied state. They rushed Garmadon and stole the katana from his hands and swiftly tied the warlord with a thick rope at his wrists, locking his four arms behind his back. Another rope was looped around his neck like a leash. Each thug took an end of the bindings and pulled Garmadon’s reigns taught, forcing the warlord into a stiff kneeling position. Misako flinched as Garmadon let loose a terrible roar, his cry echoing with resounding pain and rage through the valley. As the sound died out on his lips, he became still - Garmadon’s head flopped downwards in defeat as he gave into the thugs as they sharply yanked his body in separate directions, laughing at jeering at their prisoner.

Misako’s heart thumped loudly in her ears, her heart breaking as she saw Garmadon being pulled apart at the seams in front of her eyes.

He had given up.

Misako pulled her blade from its sheath and she was just about to leap into the fray, but she saw an individual approaching the warlord and his capturers. The warrior cursed at the scene, fearing what would happen next. She returned her sword to her side and breathed deeply outwards, unaware she had been holding her breath for the past few moments.

She hated to remain silent and let this new figure enter the battle against the battered warlord, but now was a time to remain unseen. Patience was a virtue that Misako honored deeply. A surprise attack later would do a lot more than if she raced foolishly into battle now.

She did not want to leave Garmadon open to the threat of a new villain, but she stilled herself and watched eagerly as the man approached the gate of the village. A chill bubbled through her veins - she feared this would not be good.

Garmadon was barely conscious as the robed figure entered into the scene. The thugs instantly stepped back, all grinning and chuckling to themselves with pride as they allowed their higher up a path to the beaten warlord. The man froze just before Garmadon and he slowly bent down, squatting just a foot away from the unconscious man.

The robed man drew his sleeve back from his right arm and he hesitantly extended his gloved hand towards Garmadon’s face. He was just an inch away from touching the warlord when Garmadon suddenly flipped his head upwards and with a tremendous growl caught in his throat, he viciously bit down on the man’s hand.

A panic buzzed in Misako’s chest as the man screamed out, whether it was due to fear or pain, she did not know. She watched in sickened horror as the man struggled to break free from Garmadon’s fanged mouth, but the warlord refused to release.

The thugs all burst into action at once, only now realizing their leader was in desperate need of help. They all began fussing to grip a hold of the ropes tied to the warlord and they viciously tugged him backwards, away from the cloaked man. With some sort of inhuman fear of strength, Garmadon managed to resist them with a look of monstrous fury upon his face, his teeth still planted deeply into the other man’s gloved hand.

Nonetheless, Garmadon was unable to keep himself from being forced from the mysterious man for long. The man was yelling through the whole ordeal, even as the warlord weakened, giving slightly into the violent tugs on the ropes. Before he stopped fighting entirely, Garmadon lunged forward one last time and crunched down on the man’s hand, eliciting a screech of tremendous pain as Garmadon was dragged away from the man.

The robed man stood and he lifted his hand, screeching out, breaking into utter hysterics. Misako’s stomach lurched sickly as she caught a glimpse of his mangled hand - his last two fingers were missing and blood was gushing forth from his wounded hand. With a cocky laugh, Garmadon spit the gloved fingers from his mouth, fresh blood leaking down his chin, smearing across his predatory smile.

The thug that was gripping onto the rope that was tied around Garmadon’s neck gave him a nasty yank, briefly choking the warlord as he was forced onto his back. Garmadon wheezed as he struck the earth and he began coughing violently to regain his breath. The cloaked figure swiftly drew nearer to the prone warlord, his wounded hand still extended from his own body and he kicked Garmadon - who was still fighting to draw air back into his body - swiftly in the side.

Garmadon groaned and curled into himself, but the man kicked him once more in the gut, forcing the warlord onto his back. The injured man thrust one of his feet harshly onto Garmadon's shining metal breast plate - minus one large cut across the front, which Misako had caused in their last altercation - , taking extreme delight in scuffing up its gleam with dirt. Garmadon groaned. Even in his weakened state, he sounded more annoyed than in pain. In another moment more of fury, the man delivered another violent kick, again knocking Garmadon onto his side.

[ _There’s only so much a man can take, even a super powered one!_ ] Misako rationalized, fraught with concern.

A feeling of ominous dread began building in her mind as Garmadon continued to lay there, groaning in pain. She was terrified to even think that he, the one and only Lord Garmadon, was at the end of his rope. He didn't move, even as the man leaned down to the warlord and brandished a sharp knife in his uninjured hand.

This was not looking good for Garmadon... Not at all.

Though Misako could not understand a thing of what was going on, she knew for certain that Garmadon was in a tight situation and that he desperately needed help.

 _Her help_.

Misako’s chest fluttered as she took a deep breath and mentally ran through her personal code:

1] _I will always stand for what is just and good._  
2] _I will never let my personal feelings cloud my judgement at any time._  
3] _I will observe every other alternative to fighting before doing so._  
4] _Murder is a last resort **ONLY** if necessary._  
5] _If a person is in danger, I must protect them and provide them with whatever assistance I can._  
6] _No one person is ever all bad and there is always more than one side to any story - I must give everyone the benefit of the doubt._

Though she had, admittedly, broken a few of these rules in the recent past, she was truly doing her best to adhere to them all.

"No matter what,” she repeated diligently under her breath, as she sheathed her blade back into its scabbard and began to perform a few quick stretches.

She had only once before encountered Garmadon in battle and it still left her rattled to the bone, but she knew he did not deserve this treatment. Misako - no - Lady Iron Dragon was a hero and she would never stray from doing the right thing, even if it meant saving the life of a villain, who was clearly the victim in this unfortunate scene.

Misako felt her stomach leap into her throat and, as she considered the unconscious warlord again, a telling heat crossed her face. Though they had met only that one time, she felt some sort of odd desire to be with Garmadon again. She would allow anyone to do him in nor did she intend to let him slip from her grip ever again, just like he did after that battle a month or so prior…


	2. The Hunt is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Iron Dragon is pulled blindly into the night by some odd design.
> 
> Where she's going, even she doesn't know...

Lady Iron Dragon had been chasing after a foreboding feeling since sometime early in the afternoon. But, as the day shifted into night, her fears began to actualize. The darkness spoke novels into the horrors that were awaiting her.

As she fought her way through a dense forest, Misako was barely paying attention to where she was wondering. She was fully distracted watching the the sky turn darker each hour, slowly turning into the murkiest, deepest night she had ever known. Her hair stood on edge as she followed an invisible path that beckoned her deeper into the wilds.

Where exactly Misako’s hunch was leading her was anyone's guess.

Now, the moon was nowhere to be seen and stars had vacated the sky completely. With no light to see, Misako stumbled blindly along, still following a horrible feeling that was growing stronger every minute. The warrior asked herself time and time again, _W_ _hat am I doing?!, Y_ et, she continued on

Her hands shook miserably and she felt a sick trembling at her core. Though fearing the worse, she kept urging herself forward and she continued on her journey.

After some hours lost in the woods, an eerie orange hue began glowing somewhere off in the near distance. Once she found her way through the deep foliage and escaped its shadowy depth, Lady Iron Dragon understood why she was drawn to that spot.

She had found herself staring at the burning remains of what must have once been an impressive village. There were fires everywhere, contributing to the odd glow, which gave off a completely unnerving energy to any stragglers, passers-by, or lone warriors who may have caught a glimpse of the scene.

Misako tried to shake the fear from her bones before she forced her way into the belly of the beast.

A group of skeleton warriors stood at guard just inside the gate. Misako rushed immediately in at them, slaying the unaware group before they could call for others. After she had beaten the fiends, Misako took a few good moments to try and calm herself. She breathed deeply as her trembling hands stilled. She would need to be on her game and in perfect form.

After all, she had found _him_.

With renewed vigor and determination, Misako set her mind and plowed further into the town.

Though Lady Iron Dragon was clothed from head to toe in a black suit that protected most of her body from basic hazards, even it wasn’t enough to keep her from pain entirely. Her eyes squinted in pain as the ash danced in the air and her cheeks burned with the intense heat of the surrounding fires as she continued to push her way through the blazing town square.

Smoke billowed into the air and it burned with tremendous heat as Misako breathed it in. Each inhalation was arid and painful. It felt as though she lost a bit of her faculties with every breath in and she lost more air in her lungs with each breath out.

Before she completely lost all of her senses, Misako put her gloved hand to her mouth to filter out the smoke. She coughed dryly as she went deeper into the madness. She hated to admit weakness, but she wasn’t sure how much further she’d be able to go.

Misako’s mind felt dizzier and more tipsy with each step as she pushed forward through the wreckage of the town. The girl couldn’t help herself but cough more as she drove further, once in a while sparring with a loose member of the skeleton army, cutting them to literal pieces, and then moving forwards. Though they had nearly already razed the town to the ground, Lady Iron Dragon was determined to catch _him_.

He had to be here.

The one and only, Lord Garmadon.

She would end his savagery for once and for all.

It would all end tonight.

She wandered through the broken town for a time, only stopping once she arrived before a temple that was not yet in the act of burning to the ground. She cleared her lungs of smoke as she drew towards the standing building, but once Misako heard voices coming from within it, she jolted away in fear.

The warrior pulled herself deep into the nearby shadows of a fallen home, tucking herself in as best as she could without catching on fire herself. As the voices grew louder, Misako armed herself with her trusty blade. Her breath quieted and she did her best to vanish into the scenery. She was at least grateful that this area around the temple wasn't completely smoke filled and she could finally breathe in clean air.

As the voices cleared, Misako peaked out through a broken hole, or what may have once been a window, and watched the temple entrance eagerly.

Her pupils dilated in shock as her eyes set upon _him_ for the first time.

It was in fact the monster himself who entered into the scene.


	3. The Meeting of the Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Iron Dragon finally comes face to face with the dreadful Lord Garmadon!
> 
> But, she faces a problem when things don't really go as planned...

A dark figure strolled out from the temple, holding some sort of necklace in one of his four - yes,  _four_! - hands. The man was frighteningly tall and clad in armor that must have been worth a fortune, as it shone with some eerie, unholy glimmer even in the dark, ominous glow of the flames. She could see a cruel grin plastered on this shadowy being's face, his lips curled upward to reveal his brutal fangs and the white markings on his cheeks only emphasized the sickening motion of his mouth. His evil, crimson eyes were burning in the madness and he seemed to be completely locked onto whatever he held in his grip, which looked to be some sort of necklace or pendant.

It was truly Lord Garmadon, in the flesh.

Though she had been told a lot about this terrifying fiend, nothing could possibly match her seeing him in person. Misako did her best to stifle a gasp as she took in the impressive sight of the warlord, her heart leaping immediately into her throat.

She had heard it said that Lord Garmadon was more monster than man, and now as her watchful eyes took in the sight of the fiend, she understood why.

The warlord was rather tall and he had a sturdy, muscular build of a man who clearly knew his way around a battlefield. Yet, his body was still lean and long, his whole repulsive, twisted stature somehow reminded the warrior of a serpent. He wore a helmet that gave the distinct impression that he had a pair of curled horns sprouting from his head and, considering his extra set of limbs, the thought of the warlord having horns didn't seem too far from reality, at all. His skin was blacker than even this terrible, deep night and his elegant garb and armor matched his dark skin tone in color - he truly looked to be a shadow that had been pulled from its two dimensional plane and thrown into three dimensional life.

A chill raced up her spine and her body tingled with pent up, electric energy. She unintentionally began stroking her hands on her upper arms, as if she was attempting to chase away the odd feeling that had descended upon her. Though Lady Iron Dragon had fought many evil foes in her career, she already knew that the warlord was far different from anything she had faced before. She was rarely ever scared, but everything about him set her on edge.

It was all very unnerving.

But then, there was his face. For all of Garmadon's inhuman, monstrous features, it appeared that his remaining bit of humanity resided only in his handsome countenance. Misako hated herself as she dwelled on it, but she had to admit it: the warlord was very attractive. Even with his crimson eyes and the white markings spread about on his nose, cheeks and chin, Misako could see through to the man underneath.

The warlord had high cheekbones and sported generally long, narrow features. His expressions were very animated and every shift on his face was only accentuated further by his thick eyebrows. Though he currently wore a vile smirk, Misako could imagined his wide smile was probably very warm and genuine. He was probably the type who could brighten other's days through only the use of his infectious smile. Though dangerous canines currently resided in his smirking mouth, Misako could imagine that women would easily fall victim to his wily charms if ever he flashed them a true grin.

The warrior's gut squirmed and gave way to a pit as she considered the thought of him doing so to her, in turn. Though she had long ago sworn off any connections with others, Misako couldn't control her mind as this sudden daydream of him fell onto her. Losing herself only briefly, the warrior shook herself out of her trance and returned her attention to the villain again, hoping that this time, she wouldn't be so readily distracted by her traitorous thoughts.

All together, the warlord truly was a sight to behold. From the rumors and stories that had made their way to the warrior's ear, Misako was never able to separate the warlord from a creature in a fairy tale. She had always - foolishly so - believed everyone had chalked the warlord up to being so much worse than he was.

To her, the warlord was nothing but a fictional being. A scary monster made up only to impart lessons on small children. But, she couldn't deny the truth. He was right there and he was very real. But, somehow seeing him in person didn't make him any less bizarre.

He still seemed so inhuman, so impossible, so... overwhelming.

Lord Garmadon truly was completely unreal. Horrifically so.

And yet... there he stood, close enough for her to kill him with either an arrow or her blade - just a few simple meters from the warrior, with his four arms and all.

Misako ducked down and her heart began thumping frantically in her chest with some bizarre, unplaceable emotions as the warlord shifted his glance toward her hiding spot. After a time of gazing about, his eyes focused again to the jewelry in his hand, allowing the girl to take a deep sigh of relief as she shifted back to view the warlord from a better hidden position below the window. Misako truly was fearful beyond all words, but she couldn't take her eyes off the warlord as he stood in the clearing looking down at the item in his hand, his cape billowing gently in the acrid wind. He looked like a statue that had come to life.

He was so impressive and terrifying all at once and Misako was completely enthralled.

Her eyes were just trapped on the sight of the warlord, completely focused onto him and all his paradoxes. He was going to be a difficult opponent. He would certainly be strong, fast and, of course, unpredictable. Pairing that with all the odd emotions churning inside the pit of her stomach, this was worrisome. The warrior licked her dry lips.

She no longer knew if she had it in her to fell this beast.

Garmadon broke from his steely concentration only to look up and motion to one of his three soldiers by his side. The skeleton minion nodded and proceeded to toss a dried branch, with a hungry flame burning on its end, directly into the temple's entryway.

Misako's stomach dropped as the building erupted into flames. She ducked to cover herself from the intense heat. Even from where she was, she still felt the flames bite at her skin.

 _There's no way that monster could have survived_!

But yes - he did.

As the flames and heat died down from the initial spark of fire, Misako glanced back out of the hole in sickened wonder. She breathed out, impressed to see that the villains still remained.

Garmadon and his goons stood miraculously untouched before the once grand temple, which was now falling inwards into itself, and he appeared to be greatly pleased with himself. After another motion from Garmadon's free hand, the warlord's soldiers turned and left back to the entrance of the village. Misako's gaze followed them as they gathered up the small remainder of his army and departing through the village gate. Her eyes swiftly flew over the scene and settled back onto Lord Garmadon who was now turning to focus on the flaming shambles of the temple.

Realizing that she would have a better chance to attack Lord Garmadon now as he was too focused on the temple falling to ruin before him, Lady Iron Dragon set her furious gaze upon the warlord.

She clamped her hand onto the hilt of her blade and without a second to lose, she charged at the warlord with a shrill cry that burst from her mouth without even her knowing.

With some feat of inhuman speed, Garmadon spun towards Misako and parried her with one of his own blades. He had a sharp, dangerous look in his eyes as he spun about and once their eyes locked, he swiftly looked her over. Misako was confused and slightly concerned to see his expression soften as he continued to stare at her.

The warrior was quite petite, especially when the warlord compared his hulking form to her. But he judged she had an impressive, raw strength about her as he tested her, pressing his blade closer to her as she did her best to repel him. The warlord smiled in earnest - their blades were still locked solidly together. He was sincerely impressed that she could rebut his own strength with apparent ease.

As he focused away from her adamant strength, the warlord's expression faltered again as he gazed upon her face. The warrior's eyes were incredibly striking, radiating an impossible amount of courage and innocence somehow at the same time. As the flames flickered around them, Garmadon lost his senses momentarily as he was sucked into her determined gaze, suddenly aware that her brilliant eyes were the exact shade of a field of grass blowing gently in the wind on a cloudless summer afternoon. He felt himself longing to reach out to her face, to stroke her cheek or touch her gently in some sort of fashion, wishing he could whisper pretty little things into her ear, filling her life with happy, frivolous things as to lighten her harsh gaze and free her spirit some. She looked so hurt... So angry... The warlord, weirdly enough, found himself wanting to help relieve the girl of her pain. It was making him very anxious.

... But, now was not the time for love making. Not right at the beginning of a battle with a fresh, interesting new challenger.

He continued to run his gaze over the girl, trying his best to take all of her into his mind. The warrior wore some sort of black suit under a thick tunic that was embroidered with dragons following the center line of her shirt. She was equipped with armor all about her body, including a fearsome looking shoulder pad that was decorated with the snarling face of some beast. As soon as his gaze fell upon it, the warlord immediately saw her metal headband as a crown, assured in thinking that it was fit for a woman as regal as she. Her stunning, vibrant orange hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head, a few strands hung about her face, only accentuating her soft features more.

Everything about her was so pure. So good. So lovely.

_Ooh, how she enticed him so!_

Lord Garmadon had come across many, many, many people in his long life, yet he couldn't ever remember someone like her. Someone who set his unfeeling heart back to life. Someone to whom he felt unworthy in her gaze. Someone so graceful, so fierce, so beautiful...

"Absolute perfection," Garmadon couldn't repress himself from remarking on the girl. Misako simply ignored him, assuming his words to be a praise to her show of strength, rather than her looks or anything else.

Their blades were still caught in a parry as Garmadon looked over his opponent again, a memory sparking to life in the recesses of his mind. He suddenly began recalling a series of tales he had heard in his travels of a warrior who appeared out of nowhere. Within one day, she rose to the rank of a hero. This warrior was so fierce that she could single-handedly take down armies. She destroyed empires, felled villains that were long since unchallenged. Akin to her unparalleled fighting skills, she was likewise so kind and so gentle that people everywhere loved and honored her. She was a symbol of hope and light in these challenging times - one that many villains tried to combat and extinguish, but none ever could.

She was the epitome of goodness and, as far as he knew, she was undefeatable.

Garmadon always had a knack for pushing the envelope and attempting the impossible. Taking on a warrior of her stature was a dream to him. And what a pretty dream, indeed. There was only one person this girl could be and it was too good to think that she had sought him out. He didn't even have to waste his own precious time chasing her down. She brought herself to him. All dressed up like a little present,  _just for him_. A purple tongue peaked from between his lips, licking at his dry mouth as he gazed hungrily down upon her.

_What a gift she was, too!_

An uncomfortable sensation stirred in Misako's gut as the warlord leaned down closer to her, that wild gaze trapped on her. The scent of something like ash and chocolate radiated from his being and she fought to keep her wits about her.

Lord Garmadon suddenly burst out in excited laughter, now knowing who his newest opponent was. She was the one who would go down as his most thrilling and beautiful opponent of all time. It could be none other than the famous Lady Iron Dragon.

Misako thrust her sword towards him, seeing how far she could push this beast, but even while using the strength in both of her arms, Lord Garmadon was able to hold her back using just one of his own. Beads of sweat began accumulating under Misako's metal headpiece, which was nearly boiling her from the heat, as she continued to fight back at him and his tremendous strength.

Garmadon drew his mouth into a cocky smile as he leaned down closer toward the warrior.

"Now, do tell, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Garmadon purred at her, his deep voice was laced thickly with a vile, seductive tone.

He slowly drew two more blades from their sheaths, Misako's eyes flitted back and forth trying to judge his next actions. For some reason, his fourth hand remained unarmed - he still held tightly to the necklace from the temple.

"You know, it's just the normal routine," Misako growled in effort as she repelled his blade and took a much needed step away from the warlord. She panted and pointed her sword at Garmadon.

"Girl meets boy. Girl fights boy. Girl sends boy to prison." As she finished, she was shocked to see Garmadon was smiling at her. It wasn't a harsh or sarcastic grin, but he seemed very genuinely entertained.

It definitely wasn't the reaction she expected.

"Prison? Is that all you're here for?" He chuckled humorously. "I'm disappointed. I was hopin' you'd be here for something," his mouth curled gruesomely as he gestured downwards to his body and his eyes shone with a devious look. " _More._ "

Misako glared daggers at Garmadon, scowling in disgust, but his fast talking mouth was able to cut her off before she could utter a word of distaste.

"Hey, sorry if I'm coming off strong! But, I'll be honest, I don't meet too many attractive women in my field of business." Garmadon pointed at the warrior with one of his free blades. "And don't think I don't know who ya are, " he started with an unbearably wide smile. "I've been waiting quite some time to finally meet the famed Lady Iron Dragon."

Misako was startled, but she did her best to give him a disapproving glare. She felt herself blushing - only, it was just the heat of the fires surrounding them, nothing more, she assured herself - and attempted to keep her scowl on while pushing a lock of her red hair from obstructing her face.

"And why would that be?" She questioned.

How did he ever even heard of her? She wasn't that famous… or at least, she didn't think she was. As far as heroes went, she was no one special. She just went around doing the normal things, you know, protecting villages, saving lives and throwing criminal goons in jail. Nothing too heroic, to say in the least.

Lord Garmadon shrugged casually. "Tales get around and I've heard a great amount about ya in such a short period of time." Garmadon chuckled with a purr again lodged in his throat.

"I was hoping I'd eventually get the chance to try my steel vs your…" He let himself taper off, a smug grin plastered itself onto his face. " _iron_."

The blush grew brighter on Misako's face as he winked at her.

_Is he hitting on me?!_

She glared back at him and sighed in exhaustion. Though it was against her better judgement, Misako figured it was time now to change tactics. Her stomach clenched tightly as the contents of her stomach surged up her throat upon realizing what she was intending to do next.

"Well, here's hoping I won't be too much of a disappointment to you." She tried to make her voice sound as sultry as possible, aiming to distract the warlord in just the same manner that he trying - and  _succeeding_! - to mess with her.

"Of course, I don't get a chance to fight a man of legend every day, Lord Garmadon." She batted her eyelashes meekly at the threatening warlord, who was gazing at her with confused interest, as though he himself couldn't believe she was returning his advances. "I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long, long time." Though she was unpracticed and useless in the field of flirting, she tried to fill every word with as much innocence and sincerity as possible, doing her best to make her words drip in feminine charm. Hopefully the warlord wouldn't realize she had no idea what she was doing!

Garmadon made a sound as he attempted to respond to her, but all he could do was choke on his tongue, completely unable to get out a single word. Misako peered up at the warlord through her long lashes, taking far too much enjoyment in gazing at his wildly bewildered expression. A reckless thought urged her forward, suddenly making her wonder how Garmadon would respond if she pushed this even further.

Misako pursued her lips and she slowly strolled up to the warlord, her heart thudding in equal parts trepidation, fear and excitement as she gazed sharply upwards to meet the tall warlord's crimson eyes. She considered reaching out to Garmadon, but before she could think further on the matter, Misako startled in realizing her hand was already stroking one of his arms. She nearly jumped away from him, scared witless at her own action, but instead, she swallowed her erratic thoughts and drew herself closer to him. All the while, Garmadon stared down at her, his mouth opening and closing without making a sound. He was dumbstruck and quiet, possibly for the first time in his life!

Misako smirked at the warlord's hopeless response and she continued on with her charade. She began to trace loose circles on his chest plate, the metal was pleasantly hot under her touch. Feeling a surge of confidence, she began tracing loose circles on his chest plate with her free hand. She cautiously glanced up to the warlord to meet his gaze and found him looking at her with a lazy, half-lidded expression. The corners of his mouth were creeping upwards into a genuine and slightly crooked smile. Misako's gut lurched, realizing is she wasn't careful, that smile would surely entrap her in his love-struck spell!

"So," Misako pressed her palms flat against his armor and she leaned into him, her chest bumping into his with her every breath. She did her best to keep composed, even as she felt Garmadon melting under her touch. "What do you say that we get this fight going, hot stuff?" Misako gestured with her head to his left side, a pleased smirk growing on her rosy lips. Garmadon seemed stuck in her gaze, but eventually he looked down at himself and he found the bottom of his robe had caught on fire.

Sometime in the process of her pulling the warlord into conversation, Misako had noticed the warlord was standing perhaps a  _bit_  too close to the burning temple. She had seen a flame begin nibbling away at his robe, but evidently, Garmadon had lost his focus of reality since she had engaged him and he had been completely unaware as the flame started growing up his back.

In a burst of fear, Garmadon leapt up and ripped the cape from his shoulders, his swords - but not the necklace - fell sharply onto the ground. After he threw the cloth to the earth, the warlord began stomping out the flame in a frenzy. Misako couldn't control herself as she broke out in laughter after seeing the warlord panic so in leaping about on a flaming piece of clothing. She lowered her blade and covered her mouth as a snort escaped her lips.

This was nothing short of  _golden_!

Once he had fully stomped out the fire, Garmadon looked up to Misako and caught her laughing freely at him. Though his expression was first that of dismay, after Misako snorted and broke into another fit due to the warlord's previous antics and his now shameful expression, Garmadon started chuckling, openly laughing at his own unawareness and stupidity, as well.

After they both calmed and their laughter died out, the two held a quiet moment of peace between themselves and the flames. Though Garmadon had a gift of gab and he was most comfortable prattling on and filling any available void with chatter - as to overtake the shrill thoughts that rattled around his head daily -, but right here and now, the silence rang powerfully between them. Unexpectedly, it was welcomed in his ears. He bent down slowly to retrieve his weapons as the warrior carefully did the same, both locking eyes through the whole process.

As they returned to standing upright, the two exchanged brief smiles. For the first time in a long time, Lord Garmadon was surprised to feel at peace. He didn't feel the need to keep jabbering on or forcing a conversation on the warrior. Instead, he became entranced staring at Misako, her armor glinting brightly in the flames. He couldn't stop himself as he grinned widely at the red-haired warrior and Misako hated herself, but she couldn't keep a smile from fixating on her face, as well.


	4. Falling for the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out between the warrior and warlord!
> 
> Lady Iron Dragon ups her game to distract Lord Garmadon, only to find herself becoming entraced by the villain.
> 
> Uh oh!

Garmadon had never met anyone who had made him feel calm, even for just a moment. And this? This was… _Surprisingly nice_. The crackling of the nearby flames were the only sounds floating in the air as the two stood there, locked on to one another.

Likewise, unknown to the warlord, a weird fuzzy feeling began to spark in the warrior's chest. Though she didn't understand why, Misako beamed back at the warlord. It seemed that her tactic of keeping Garmadon distracted was working marvelously… but she was completely oblivious to her own feelings for the warlord slowly begin to spark to life, somewhat akin to the blazing fires surrounding the two.

Misako again walked towards the warlord - she couldn't shake the feeling of being drawn to him. It was as though he was a magnet to her - she couldn't help but feeling as though she was caught in his gravitational pull. Misako shook off this unsolicited feeling, reasoning that she would have to be a little closer to him if she had any interest of getting a hold of that necklace or instigating a bout with him. She chuckled to herself as she saw Garmadon sway slightly from side to side as she approached him. It was as though he was lost in a spell of hypnosis she had cast upon him... and Misako felt oddly proud of having done this to him!

She gazed into his eyes, blood red locked onto lush green, and felt herself freeze. A warmth burst forth from within her own chest, which froze the girl in her step. It suddenly struck her that something was going wrong in her plan. She quickly looked away from the warlord's eyes, that strange unknown emotion gripped deeply into her heart as he bowed down slightly, trying to meet her gaze again.

Misako’s heart fluttered quickly in her chest as a dumb smile worked its way onto the warlord’s dark face. She smiled weakly in return, completely horrified of her own emotions as he drew closer to her again. She tried to shake the feeling away, but when she turned back and looked into Garmadon’s red eyes, the same feeling burst forth again, like fireworks exploding in the night sky.

Misako chuckled nervously and stepped back from the monster.  _Ok, just a minor kink in the plan,_  she thought to herself, a blush growing brightly on her cheeks.

Though she hated to admit it, she had enjoyed the playful banter with him, but now she began to fear it wasn’t just the warlord who was falling under her charms.

She couldn't possibly have a _crush_ on the warlord!... But it definitely seemed that she did.

After all, whatever energy and words he tossed at her, she was more than capable of shoving right back to him. If their conversation went on longer, she wondered how long the two could keep ricocheting off one another. She hated thinking it, but she was kind of having fun with him. But then she stared at Garmadon again, with his eyes fluttering dreamily at her, and her throat went tight.

 _Uh, oh_.

Misako’s mouth was dry as she tried to gulp the feelings that were rising up her throat. She’d have to end this soon before she would make a horrible decision. Whether it would be falling into Lord Garmadon’s arms, like a love struck soap opera actress, or letting the warlord vanish into the night, Lady Iron Dragon feared that she would break one of her cardinal rules.

Over a guy.

And not just an any guy.

It was this _monstrous warlord_.

Misako groaned to herself. How could she let this happen?! She growled and focused sharply on Garmadon, her expression suddenly grew angry. The warlord, though confused, was able to see she was now clearly primed for attack.

Garmadon shook the amusement from his face, but he still continued to grin as he pointed his blades towards her. “I’ve never been too much of a gentleman, but,” he beckoned her toward himself with his free hand and stood upright in a prepared fighting stance, his katana all at the ready.

“I’m feeling… _different_ tonight. I’ll allow ya my first and only exception. Lady Iron Dragon,” he bowed dramatically. “Ladies first!”

As he stood back at his full height with three sharp blades equipped to his person and pointing her way, Misako felt a pang of doubt creeping up her spine. She had taken on many terrible foes before, but Lord Garmadon was already proving to be something else.

He was far more threatening, interesting and _intoxicating_ than she would have believed from the rumors that had been spread about this blood thirsty man. There was also something enchanting and perhaps even charming in his voice, his eyes, the way he held himself…. Misako wasn’t sure, but as she swiftly drew herself into a fighting stance, she breathed deeply. She couldn’t let it affect her.

Once she released her breath, Lady Iron Dragon directed her blade at the warlord and ran at him in a full sprint.

Garmadon gave her a free opening, but as she struck towards him with unbelievable agility, he managed to blocked her. Apparently, his size did nothing to slow his movements.

 _Did he have any weaknesses at all_?!

Misako drew back and groaned. She intended to find out.

She wasted no time in spinning around swiftly and cutting at him with her blade. In a moment of concern, Garmadon had dropped his guard and her sudden attack was too quick for him to react. Her sword ran sharply down the warlord’s chest plate, resounding with a terrible shriek, giving his armor a large and very noticeable defect straight across his chest.

Garmadon refocused himself and laughed harshly. He replied with sweeping cuts from his blades, all slicing towards the warrior, one at a time. She blocked and evaded all three of his katana, then briskly drove her blade towards his abdomen, as he foolishly drew back his arms after his attack.

Regardless, Garmadon read her movements and he gracefully stepped to her side, dropping one of his blades to the ground in the process so that he could firmly grab a hold of her arm that was lunging forward with the blade in its grip.

In one fluid motion, he stepped behind her and adjusted his hold onto her wrist in such a way that as he clenched his fist, Misako’s grip faltered and her sword fell from her hand.

Misako yelled out in pain as he turned her arm behind her back. He pulled her backwards and against his chest, eliciting a cry from Misako as she was drawn against his body. Garmadon’s two remaining blades intricately wove around her neck, now catching her firmly in his trap. Misako bit her lip as a vehement growl tumbled loose from her chest while he leaned down to her, his breath catching in her ear. Both the edge of his blades and his sharp fangs were way too close to her exposed skin for comfort.

She clenched her eyes shut, fearing what he may do or say next, but opened them when she suddenly noticed that the warlord seemed frozen holding onto her. As confused and overwhelmed as Misako was with his strong, warm figure clasped around her body, she pushed her mind to think of a way out of his grip. While the girl quickly plotted her escape, Garmadon was almost caught in a daydream, completely unaware that the warrior was raising her leg in preparation of striking down on his foot.

Garmadon bore oni blood from his father and though no one had ever prepared him for it, he learned in his youth that many of his senses were heightened as compared to normal children near his own age. He was stronger, faster, and more courageous than any of his peers. He had fantastic eyesight and a strong sense of taste, but his sense of smell was by far his strongest of his senses.

As he drank in Lady Iron Dragon’s scent, he was lost in a field of lavender and jasmine. It was like a sudden and unexpected journey into heaven, after his life had been purely hell up until that point in time. He was lost in her completely…

That is, up until the point that Misako’s sharp heel drove into directly his toes.

Garmadon yelped out in pain and threw his arms back - katana and all - and away from the girl as he shook out his foot. Misako smiled as she pulled one of his swords from his loosened grip and she leapt forward, holding the blade along his throat. Garmadon froze in place and stared sternly at his blade, which was now threatening him, his mouth screwed up with a look of annoyance.

Misako took notice that his remaining blade was still in his hand and judging by the way he rolled his wrist, he was preparing to strike at her. Lady Iron Dragon smirked and closed the distance between herself and the warlord, _tsk_ -ing at him playfully.

With her free hand, Misako gestured at the warlord to drop his katana. Garmadon scoffed, but he complied and he tossed the blade onto the ground by her feet. He was pouting at her like he was a little kid who lost a board game, not a warlord who just lost a battle that could cost him his _life_!

Lady Iron Dragon smiled to herself as Garmadon slowly began clapping with his lower set of hands, his top right still clutching to the jewelry from the temple.

"I’m not gonna lie, that was really impressive, Lady Iron Dragon!” His expression shifted swiftly and he flashed her a toothy smile. “I wasn’t sure if ya had that in ya!”

Misako could feel heat rising in her cheeks, but now, she began to fear if it was the flames or that new fire in her chest that causing her to blush.


	5. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warlord and warrior come to a sort of agreement.
> 
> "Don't kill me & I won't kill you!"

“What?” She snapped at him. “You thought I wouldn’t be able to take you on?”

Garmadon shrugged casually. “I dunno, I was hoping it’d be an easy fight, but then again,” his eyes took on a tempting, seductive sheen. “It’s been a long while since I’ve had anything like a  _real_  challenge.”

Garmadon pointed at the blade still at his throat.

“Really, this is quite a feat - I’ve never had one of my own katana used against me! How awesome!” He began laughing raucously.

Misako sighed as he continued on. The warlord was proving to be more talk than risk at this point. She wasn’t even sure she had the need to keep him at sword point.

"So,” Garmadon’s laughter died out and he began nibbling at his bottom lip with his sharp teeth, asking what was on both of their minds. “What now?”

Misako stole a glance at his hand still holding tight to the necklace. She looked down for a moment and then spoke.

“How about this,” her gaze returned to the warlord. “You tell me what that is,” she gestured to the jewelry. “Tell me why you’re here. and then, I’ll take you to prison.”

Garmadon’s face blanched, as much as it could, his mouth opened but no words poured outward.  _How could she do this to me! I thought we had something going here!_ The warlord thought to himself, glaring in the warrior's direction.

Misako shrugged with a smirk, copying his actions from before. “Or, maybe I do Ninjago a favor and be done with you.” Garmadon took on a queasy look as that reality struck him.

"Or,” Misako grinned, she really was enjoying playing with him now. “Who knows? Maybe I'll hold onto you and won’t dispose of you just yet.” His eyes opened in interest. “You could be a good punching bag!” She winked at him as his face fell again.

"But, aren't you a good guy? Would ya really do that? Hurt me like that? Or…  _Kill me_?” He sounded hurt. As if the reality wasn't that they had just met today and instead had been good friends for a long while. Laughable!… but something in Misako’s heart reminded her that she had started feeling…  _something_  for him, too.

She imagined if it was the other way… Maybe, she could understand why he sounded so hurt. She would appreciate the same threats from him. Misako rubbed the back of her head and looked away from the brokenhearted warlord. She hated to think of it, but there was a mutual attraction the two had for one another.

She couldn’t deny it.

And she wasn't sure if she wanted to ignore it either.

Misako tossed her head, getting her hair out of her face, pouting ever so slightly as she looked back to Garmadon. “I’m not sure.” She moved the katana closer to his throat and he gulped loudly. A serious tone was set into her voice. “But, whatever you do next will help me decide.” His eyebrows raised as he moved his gaze from his blade to her eyes.

“Lord Garmadon, do you understand?” She asked sharply. “Will you work peacefully with me?”

Garmadon sighed obnoxiously loud, as if he was trying to make a point. “ _No. I won't._ ”

Misako scrunched up her face. “Are you  _serious_?”

“I won’t do it.” He affirmed and turned his head away from her, his arms all crossed in front of his chest. “I won't agree on anything and I refuse to work with ya.”

Misako groaned in annoyance. “I could kill you  _right_  now! Do you not comprehend that!?”

“Do it then, Lady,” he pouted, his eyes closed. “I don’t care.”

Misako rubbed at her temple. She’d have to go about this another way…

She looked down and saw her own sword and his other two still laying on the ground. She gazed back to the warlord to find him still pouting like a child throwing a tantrum.

" _Fine_ ,” she admitted quietly and lowered the blade from his neck.

Though she was mad at him for being so difficult, her heart was aching in his stead. She realized that in order to have any sort of understanding between them, she  _might_  have been going about this the wrong way for him…

For herself…

For  _them..._

...

She knew what to do.

Misako stepped back and started collecting the other two weapons from their current resting places, dusting the dirt and soot from their hilts as she returned.

Garmadon cautiously opened his eyes after he heard her clattering about. A look of total shock broke on his face as Misako turned around and held up his three blades resting in her open palms.

“Maybe,” she started, sounding softer, less demanding and very unsure of herself. “That wasn’t right of me. Lord Garmadon, please, let me try again.” A puzzled look took over the warlord’s face as Misako lifted up his blades to him and bowed her head.

“The best way to build a relationship is through trust. I’m sure you’ve made many enemies in your time and surely, your life has been threatened before.”

Garmadon looked away as a shadow crossed his face, silently admitting the truth.

"Well, how about I don’t become another name on your hit list and instead we try something different?” She again offered the blades to a very confused looking Garmadon.

“If I give you back your weapons, I will trust you not to run or kill me. In turn, if you answer my questions, you gain an ally. One you can trust, just as you did and I didn’t kill you.” Misako smiled warmly.

“What do you say?” She asked, hopefully.

Garmadon looked at his blades and then at Misako, uncertainty written legibly across his expression.

“Lady, is this,” his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. “A  _trap_?”

"No, I promise you, it’s nothing but what I just said.” Garmadon glared at Misako, trying to examine her, searching for lies.

“Please,” she sounded earnest and desperate, more so than she was trying to be. “ _Trust me_.”

Garmadon’s hands slowly moved forwards and he removed his katana from her grasp. His hands rested against hers for a moment and the two locked onto one another, trying to truthfully see the other person.

Garmadon tried an honest smile as he accepted her offering. He returned his blades to their sheaths at his hips and stared back at her, his expression telling her nothing, but her smile remained warm.

“Why?” He asked dryly.

“Why, what?”

“Why trust me? I could have easily killed ya just now.”

Misako shrugged, her expression still friendly and bright. “You trusted me not to kill you, I trusted you to do the same. Plus,” she added playfully, “I thought maybe you could use an friend for a change.” Garmadon’s expression lightened. “I don’t think I was wrong.”

Garmadon chuckled to himself. “Yeah, you’re not wrong at all.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “My life has been made up of destruction and making enemies.” He gazed back to her. “This is definitely new to me." She was unsure why, but the saddened look in his eyes hurt her, deeply.

Shaking the emotions out of her mind, Misako eagerly extended her hand. "Well, what say you to my proposition?” Garmadon stared at her outstretched hand.

“Allies?”

Garmadon did not hesitate to take her hand in his grip, his warm hand dwarfing hers in size, and they shook each other gently. Misako smiled as he removed his hold on her and she was suddenly quite aware of the pleasant warmth he left on her hand.

“Allies,” he affirmed, his confidence returning. Misako beamed at him.

"So, uhhh… Now, I gotta ask ya something.” Garmadon raised his two left hands and pointed at the warrior.

“Yes?” Misako questioned, a light blush settling on her cheeks as his attention fell purely on herself.

“Well, I wanted to ask ya,” Garmadon scratched at his head. “Well, if we're gonna be allies and all, I wanted to ask ya: is your name  _really_  ‘Lady Iron Dragon?’”

Misako chuckled lightly. “No, it's not. My name is -,” A brief moment of uncertainty crossed her mind, asking if she really wanted to reveal her true self to this villain. “Misako.”

“Misako,” the warlord nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. “Misako, Misako, Misa-misa, Ko? Misako-ko? Hmph." Misako startled as he began trying out her name, breaking it down syllable by syllable and all, as if her name was a word he had never heard before.

“ _Yes_?” She asked, heinously aware that the blush was now easily visible on her face.

“No, it's nothing,” Garmadon smiled, baring his bright fangs at her again. “It's a cute name. I  _like_ it.”


	6. The Tale of the Three Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a matter of life and death!
> 
> Garmadon tells Misako of a mysterious legend and introduces her to one of three powerful amulets...

Misako turned away from the warlord and rubbed at her ruddy cheeks, digging for a change of topic, instead of letting his eyes continue to bore through her soul. As her gaze shifted about, intentionally keeping away from Garmadon's grinning face, she glanced across the necklace and snapped her fingers.

“Now, Garmadon, it’s only fair that you tell me what I asked of you,” Misako started, pointing a finger at him. “Because you agreed you would if-”

The warlord raised a hand to stop her. “ _Happy to do so_.” He tossed the necklace to her, which Misako caught after fumbling it between her hands for a moment. Garmadon chuckled at her as she passed him a glare, but then she turned her attention to the item in her hands.

Misako gazed in awe of the item, only to find that the impressive golden chain she had seen in his hands earlier was nothing compared to the large charm at its end. She held the chain in one hand as she turned the charm around with another. The golden pendant was about the size of her palm and was inlaid with a huge, circular ruby at its center. Around it were ancient glyphs and small, shining diamonds. On its back, it bore an ancient symbol of everlasting life. She was completely awestruck in its presence. But, what was it and how did she never hear of this before?

“This the  _Charm of Being_.” Garmadon broke her out of her concentration. “I’ll be honest, I don’t know all too much about it myself, besides that it’s dangerous.”

Misako’s face paled and she tossed it back to the warlord, who immediately broke out into laughter.

"I don’t mean that it’s going to hurt ya if you’re just  _holding_  it!” He roared in good humor. “It’s just that a lot of people apparently have been trying to find it, so having it can be dangerous.”

“Oh, sure,” Misako cleared her throat and blushed after his clarification. “But, people are after it? Why? What does it do?”

“It’s said to provide holy protection to whoever holds it. It’s the power held between Life and Death. They say it was used to create two other charms, one by holy powers and another through dark magic. If someone gets their hands on all three,” he shrugged. “I’m not sure what would happen, but it can't be good.” He took notice of Misako’s queasy expression.

"Ehh, it’s only myth though. I doubt it even does anything. It’s probably just old superstitions. But truthfully, Lady, I don’t know anything beyond that.”

“Who knows, though,” Misako started, giving Garmadon a charming smile. “I thought you were only a fairy tale, so maybe this thing could be as impressive as you.” This time, Garmadon blushed furiously, his cheeks somehow growing lighter on his dark skin.

Misako cautiously moved closer to the warlord and after looking to him for approval, she took the charm from his hands. The ruby was glimmering dangerously in the flames, looking incredibly similar to the warlord's intense eyes. Misako ran her hand over the jem and she drew her hand away as it was shockingly cold.

"All in all, it’s too strange. I’ve never even heard of it before.” Misako mumbled to herself. She turned it around in her hand again, still dumbfounded the item. “I’ve studied a lot of history and myths. I most definitely would have remembered something like this.”

Garmadon closed his hands on top her own, with the pendant still held between her grip. Misako blushed as Garmadon took a step nearer to her, his four hands on hers somehow ran heat straight through her flesh and instilled a pleasant warmth to the ruby.

"Maybe it’s good you were unaware. Like I said, a lot of bad people are after this thing.” His voice was low, but lacking a tone of danger.

“But, what do you mean by that? How do you know?” She looked up to his face, which was surprisingly much closer to her own than she expected.

"That’s why I was here. I was chasing some of those guys off.”

Misako jumped backwards not believing her ears, taking the pendant and Garmadon’s hands with her.

“ _What_?!”

Garmadon removed his hands from hers and stood back at his full height. “I don’t like to admit it and I don’t want it to make me seem like a better person than I am, but,” he groaned. “A lot of the things you’ve probably heard I’ve been doing the last few months wasn’t me.”

Misako gave him a confused look. “Huh?”

Garmadon sighed and released the chinstrap on his helmet and pulled it off of his head, allowing his damp white hair to fall around his face. Misako felt her heart beat quicken as he swung his head around, trying to get his hair out of his eyes. Try as she might, the warrior couldn’t stop her brain from screaming all sorts of idiotic things in her head.

 _Oh, no! He’s hot_!!

“There’s been someone going around and doing things - a lot of bad things - in my name. I don’t know who it is or why they’re doing it, but I don’t care. I want them to stop. I don’t need anyone adding onto my list of crimes against humanity.” He scoffed indignantly.

Misako chuckled under her breath.  _Right… Can’t forget who I’m dealing with here._

“I can’t help but think whoever this is is setting me up for something. I’ve got no clue what their plot is, but I need to stop them before... they do whatever it is they’re trying to do!”

His hands were waving around wildly, but he stopped suddenly when he saw Misako’s face, as she looked sickened after reminding herself that her new ally was a true to life, no-good criminal.

“I’m sorry, I probably sound insane, don’t I? Or is it that ya don’t believe me or…?” he questioned, his voice breaking off at the end.

Misako went against her logical judgement telling her that he was probably lying and shook her head.

“No, I believe you.”

_No! Don’t believe him! He’s clearly lying!!_

“This is just very worrying.”

_For you, you idiot! You’re falling right into his trap!!_

Garmadon nodded solemnly. “Whoever this is, they’re strong and they’re bad news. Hell, they destroyed most of my army when I first arrived here.”

Misako drew in a sharp breath of air. That made plenty of sense now as to why there were so few skeleton warriors around the place. She thought it was good luck, but now, this was even more cause for worry. Garmadon’s legions were well known for not being the brightest of stars, but his soldiers were just that - impressive soldiers. Lord Garmadon was always one step ahead of his enemies, so it never mattered just how unintelligent his skeleton warriors were. Simply put, as long as they listened to his command, he would always be triumphant.

“This place was already almost all destroyed by the time we got here too. I’m not even sure what happened to the village’s inhabitants.” He had a worried look cross his face. “I have no idea what happened here tonight, at all.”

"How’d you know about this?” She lifted the charm to Garmadon, who took it back into his hand. “How’d you know to come here?”

The warlord smirked. “I was following the stench of a rat. I may not know who it is I’m tracking, but these guys have been leaving an obvious trail in their wake.” He folded his pairs of arms over his chest, looking unimpressed.

“Then, once I got here to the village, there was all this commotion by the temple. They had the place completely surrounded. I knew whatever was going on was focused there, so I charged in with my troops. As they started an attack, I snuck inside with a few of my elite soldiers. We found their leader and a few others all surrounding this thing sitting on a golden pedestal. And there was some  _bad_  stuff going on in there. I’m talking about chalk drawings on the floor and lit candles all about the room. It was majorly eerie.”

Misako had to fight to contain her laughter as Garmadon had taken such offense to their creepy rituals. As if the warlord had any right to be scared!

“At first, we listened for a bit because their leader was addressing his people and all that, but then they all started chanting in some freaky language - something I’ve never heard about. But, when I saw this charm, I knew what it was. I had heard about it before from my father as a kid, so once I caught its name when the leader was babbling on to his troops - I knew we had to strike."

"A few of my generals fought alongside me against them and though their leader got away at the last minute, we took out the rest of those thugs. Once we got out of the temple, we set the place on fire, in case any of them were still in there and then,” he smirked. “A great, fearless warrior tried to kill me, and here we are now!” Misako blushed furiously. “And that’s it! I swear!”

Misako gazed at the ground in thought, she only now just realized the flames had almost died out completely around them. “Thank you, and that’s OK. I believe you.”

"Really?” Garmadon looked at her breathlessly.

Misako smiled. “Absolutely!”

 _Absolutely NOT!_  The logical side of her brain screeched out in fury.

“I mean, of course I do,” Misako beamed at the warlord. “We're partners now, after all.  _I trust you._ ”


	7. Blurring the Lines Between Friend and Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garmadon snaps!...
> 
> & tries to put things right. 
> 
> [But he still effed up, just saying.]

“But, Garmadon” she ventured, daringly reaching out to touch his arm. “What are you going to do now? How are we going to stop these people?”

Garmadon choked on a laugh as a weird look overtook his expression.

“ _We_?” he started rudely and backed away from her touch. “ _We_  are going to do nothing! I am gonna go head these goons off. They’re after the other two charms. I just gotta hunt them down now. That’s all.”

Misako looked both hurt and angry as he began strolling away from her.

" _Hey_!” She shouted pointedly at Garmadon, halting him in place. "What happened to us being allies?  _I can help you_!”

After she spoke, she suddenly was hit with the feeling of being so stupid to think their alliance would even last the night. What was she even saying? Was she that desperate to get him to stay with her? How  _ridiculous_  could she be?!

Garmadon affixed his helmet back onto his head and yanked his katana out of the ground. He proceeded to bend down and picked up her blade and his charred robe, swinging the fabric over his shoulder. The warlord slowly turned to her and held her sword out to her.

"Hey, you can trust me.” He offered it towards her without malice in his words or action. “But, I’m gonna do this on my own.”

“But, wait! Garmadon, I can help you! Together we could be stronger and -,” Garmadon silenced her with a free hand.

“I don’t need you to get mixed up in this. This isn’t going to be pretty. And I can handle myself, just fine.”

Misako swiped her sword from his hands and stomped her foot. Great, now she felt like the childish one! She couldn’t help herself - he was just making her so...  _angry_! Why did he have to do this on his own? Did he think he was protecting her by saying no?

If anything, he put himself in a dangerous spot, because the warrior did not take lightly to people talking down to her. She could just feel the flames of her rage coming to a breaking point. Anymore and fire would be coming out of her mouth as she spoke.

“Are you  _serious_? You’re telling me ‘ _no_?’ I thought you were going to  _trust_  me! What about us being partners?” She yelled as she smashed her sword back into its sheath.

**The girl LIES.**

Suddenly, the warlord froze in place, as a sharp, chilling voice sank into his mind. Misako could only gaze at Garmadon in confusion.

**You are nothing.**

**You are no one.**

**You will always be alone.**

“Hey, c’mon,” she reached out her hand to him, worried that something was wrong or that she somehow misspoke. “We’re partners now. You know, we’re supposed to be in this together!...”

**How utterly pathetic.**

“Garmadon?”

**To think someone is willing to tie their life to yours?**

“Hey, are you… are you OK?” She reached out to touch him, her hand gently resting on his sleeve.

**She only intends to deceive you.**

“Did I say something… wrong?” She had moved closer to him and was now holding tightly onto his arm.

**How could you ever think someone would care for you…?**

“Garmadon, I’m sorry if I -”

The warlord turned on the spot, suddenly staring down at the warrior. Misako quickly withdrew her hands and took a few uneasy steps backwards. His eyes were filled with such hatred as he glared down at her, their size difference had never been so noticeable as it was now with the warlord looming over her. The warrior felt herself shrink down as his leered burnt into her.

A shadow had crossed over Garmadon’s face and his mouth was locked in a snarl. He looked nothing like the man she was just speaking to.

Now,  _this_  was a monster.

“Allies we may be, but  _partners_?” He growled the word as if it were a curse. “I  _never_  agreed to being anyone’s partner. I don’t have to do anything with you. I don’t owe you anything either,  _Lady_.” He practically spat venom at her, his fangs bared in Misako’s face. “I work alone.  _Back off_.”

Misako immediately felt chilled to the bone from the cruelness of his words and she slowly moved backwards, her only thought now was to get away from the warlord. Why did he become so vicious all of the sudden?! He had no right to be so vile!

“Fine. I will.” Misako’s voice sounded pinched and tight. She was finding it very hard to get any words out of her throat as it was so constricted in fear and a wave of emotions that she would never admit to having.

But… she truly felt hurt.

**Good.**

**You don’t need her.**

**You don’t need anyone.**

**She’ll only delay your progress… hinder your campaigns… and she’ll toss you to the side and be done with you when you least expect it.**

**She wants nothing from you but to steal your LIFE and your GLORY.**

Misako gave one last disappointed look to the warlord who was still clutching tightly onto the charm in his one hand. Then, she turned to leave.

“Good luck on your little mission,” the words escaped her mouth more aggressively than she had intended.

“And don’t worry about me. I work better on my own, too. I don’t need an evil warlord - like  _you_  - messing me up either. ”

**Put her in her place.**

**Kill the girl.**

_What…? No, I would never -_

**Do it.**

**Or I will.**

As she took another step away from the villain, a clawed hand sunk into her shoulder, trapping Misako in place. The warrior winced and tried to fight his grip to continue onward, but she was pulled around against her will and found herself staring straight into the blood red eyes of the warlord. He was bent over so that his face matched hers in height and he had taken on a very predatory look - his pupils had dilated into mere slits and his breath was deep and strained as a growl echoed outwards from his armor plated chest.

**KILL THE GIRL.**

“No one disrespects me in such a manner. ” The words broke into the girl’s soul like a cannonball through a straw house. Misako’s blood chilled in horror as he leaned in closer still toward her face. “How  _dare_  you -”

In a full-blooded panic, Misako began struggling again to remove his grip, but to no avail. She chose to strike at his face with her clenched fist, punching him solidly in the cheek, but as he slowly turned back to the warrior, she clamped up in fear, realizing she had done absolutely no damage to the monster. She had only succeeded in making the warlord angrier.

He scowled as his lower set of hands dug painfully into her wrists, completely halting her from putting up any more of a fight. Without letting go of her body, the warlord turned and he thrust the warrior painfully into a wall.

**MAKE HER SUFFER.**

Misako shuddered as she found herself completely trapped here between a half-collapsed wall and the warlord who was only advancing further on her. She had certainly been through her fair share of difficult battles and such, but she had never felt so vulnerable and so defenseless as now with the warlord looming over her.

The warrior still did her best to try and keep him away, wiggling in his grip and even attempting to bite at his hand that was latched onto her shoulder. She winced as his clawed hand let go and gripped instead onto her chin, forcing her face upwards, ensuring that she couldn’t look away from his vicious gaze.

**That’s it, that’s it. How easy is this?**

**Now... do it.**

**You know you want to.**

**Go ahead.**

**Just a little more…**

**Give her what she wants - what she’s asked for…**

**_Finish her._ **

Misako’s eyes widened in fear as his grip on her tightened. She knew that he would only have to exert a bit more pressure to break her bones entirely. Whatever strength this was that he had in him terrified the warrior. After all, she had never expected their conversation to turn so suddenly into a life or death battle. Misako choked out a cough as the hand on her chin moved downwards, biting into her throat. While fighting for breath, Misako fought to keep her vision linked with the warlord, tears were building in the corners of her eyes against her will as she struggled in his hands.

Though she couldn’t find the strength to speak, she attempted one last plea to him through her frightened gaze:  _Please, I beg of you - don’t do this!_

**DO IT.**

_No!_

**Come now, boy. Don’t let me have all the fun.**

**KILL HER.**

_I can’t._

**KILL HER NOW.**

_I WON’T - !_

**SHE INSULTED YOU.**

_But -_

**SHE MUST PAY.**

_No - no, stop this!_

**SHE DESERVES NO SYMPATHY.**

_Stop it - !!_

**SHE WAS NEVER INTENDING TO BE YOUR ALLY. JUST LIKE ANYONE BEFORE HER, SHE ONLY INTENDS TO MISLEAD YOU. TO USE YOU. DO UNTO HER AS YOU HAVE DONE UNTO OTHERS.**

**_KILL HER._ **

_STOP IT!!_

**ONLY DEATH WILL CLEANSE HER OF HER SINS AGAINST YOU!**

_NO!!_

**YES!**

_No…_

**YOU’RE SO CLOSE!**

_Wait._

**KEEP GOING!**

_But…_

_No._

_Wait… Stop..._

_But I -_

**_KILL HER!_ **

The warrior felt her body weakening, slowly falling limp in his grip, struggling still for another breath of air. Her eyes were glazing over as her vision began drifting away from the terrible visage of the warlord.

Was this really how she was destined to die?

At the hands of her supposed  _ally_?

**YOU’RE NEARLY THERE…!**

_Wait - no._

_What… what am I doing?_

Then, all at once, the pressure was relieved from her throat. Misako sucked in a painful breath of air and she coughed violently on her exhale. Her wrists were also freed and she could only just soften her impact with the ground as the warrior crumpled downward, attempting to fill her lungs once again.

_Not again. Not now. Why - ?!_

**You PITIFUL INSECT!**

_Shut up._

**You were SO CLOSE!**

_You almost killed her!_

**I almost - ?**

**That was YOUR work, you IMBECILE!**

_No, that wasn’t -_

**You couldn’t even bring yourself to kill her!**

_I - I didn’t want to! I never wanted to -_

_But YOU wanted to -_

**You are still SO WEAK!**

_Stop it!_

**So PATHETIC!**

_Shut the hell up!_

**You will never reach your full potential.**

_I don’t care!_

**They were always right about you, you know. You have always been hated. You have always been nothing. You will never be anything.**

**History will forget your name.**

_Shut up!_

**Maybe I was wrong with all of this - you know what, it was YOU who deserves to DIE… !**

_Stop it! Just STOP IT - !!_

Once she could move her focus away from keeping herself alive and breathing, the warrior glared up to the warlord standing motionless besides her. She didn’t yet have the strength to form words, but she had quite a few things on her mind that she intended on screaming at him once she could.

She was about to throw a choice word or two his way, but her rage cooled when she saw Garmadon’s expression had shifted entirely. That frightening animalistic look he bore just moments earlier was nowhere to be found. Instead, his face was sick with horror as he glanced down at his hands.

_I won’t let you do this. I won’t let you take over!_

**You will. And you’ll be happy when I finally relieve you. It’s inevitable. It’s only a matter of time before you are gone, boy.**

_No!_

**This girl will be the death of you. And when she does kill you, it’ll be all your fault.**

**Because you couldn’t bring yourself to kill her.**

**And I will take over, then.**

_Just shut up! SHUT UP!_

**Just you wait, boy… Death will come for you soon enough…**

“What… the hell… was  _that_?!” Misako rasped, furiously, breaking the warlord out of his confusion.

Garmadon’s eyes snapped to the warrior sitting on the ground. The shadow vacated his face immediately as he cleared his throat and bent down to her, offering his hand to the girl. Misako leered at his hand and she did her best to pull herself upright, intentionally ignoring his assistance. The warrior braced herself against the wall as her ankle gave way and she felt the warlord’s hands gently holding onto her, attempting to keep her from falling down.

Misako did her best to swat his hands away as she gracelessly swiveled around to face the warlord. She was now standing at least, her back pressed against the wall. The warrior groaned as she shifted herself into a more comfortable position, suddenly very aware that she would surely be covered in bruises at the end of this affair. She was frowning sharply at Garmadon, whose hands were still extended, as if he was ready to catch her, should she fall.

“What was  _that_?!” She spoke carefully in a steady tone. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

The warlord was silent as both of his pairs of hands began wringing themselves, paling as he realized he let that…  _thing_ … that  _voice_  take over again. That cruel, angry being that lived deep in his mind. Why did he speak to her that way? There was no doubt something growing between them!... and then he almost killed her?  _What was he doing?!_

How could he ever find the right words to properly convey to the warrior his daily plight? That each and every day, he fought a losing battle within himself? That his own sound mind was slowly giving way and that a vile monster was creeping further into the recesses of his mind, slowly taking over a bit more each day. How could he ever give her a proper explanation as to why he was just trying to strangle her? Would she even hear it if he could get the right words out?

After all, he had not intended upon hurting her.

And he couldn't kill her.

He wouldn’t do that.

Not to her.

But how would she know? She nearly just lost her life at his hands. She had every right to ignore him and walk away. She truly deserved a life where he would never cross paths with her again. He was so unworthy of her.

_How did he keep messing up so much in his miserable life?..._

Garmadon fidgeted uncomfortably as he fought for right words. There was no easy way to have this conversation. He truthfully wanted to withdraw outside of the village and escape this tense moment, never to see the girl again, but… He couldn’t do that to her. At the very least, she deserved the truth.

“I’m - I’m sorry,” the warlord started weakly.

“ _Damn right_ , you should be!” Misako shouted, causing the warlord to flinch backwards. “What the hell was all of that? One moment, we’re conversing all friendly like and becoming allies and then, the next? You tried to  _kill_  me!” She was absolutely fuming. “Why? What the hell was going through your mind?!”

Garmadon was silent in response, his eyes couldn’t hold her gaze as he hung his head in sorrow. He truthfully had no idea what he could say, or what he should say. He didn’t want her to leave his company and he knew as soon as he spoke, the warrior would leave him alone to his suffering, just like anyone else he ever tried to let in to his life.

He simply couldn’t bring himself to find the strength to speak and risk turning her away forever.

Misako groaned as she rubbed at her temples, a headache pounding deeply through her impaired mind. “You have nothing to say?” Though the warrior’s temper had dropped exceptionally, she wore an extremely disappointed frown upon her face as Garmadon remained silent. “ _Right_. Guess you don’t.”

She sighed in annoyance as she looked away from his sorrowful gaze. Bracing herself against the wall with her one arm, Misako glared once again at the warlord and she slowly began to walk away from him.

“I’m not surprised. Who could ever imagine an alliance between you and me lasting more than just a few minutes!” She scoffed as she propelled herself off of the wall, standing shakily on her own two feet.

“How was I so  _stupid_  to trust you?” Her brokenhearted gaze fell onto the warlord, who winced, pained at her remark. Misako shook her head and turned away from him.

“I’m sorry I thought this could work…”

Seeing the warrior so dismayed and hurt, a vortex of emotions burst to life in Garmadon’s chest. The warlord lunged forward, dropping the legendary charm to the ground with a clatter, and he fell onto his knees in front of Misako, stopping the warrior’s stride entirely. The warlord’s lower set of hands fell to the floor while his upper pair held gently onto her hand. Garmadon bent his head down low, knowing full well that he did not deserve the chance for their eyes to meet again.

Misako awkwardly shifted in place with his hands grasping desperately onto hers, sincerely considering the idea of shaking his hands off and walking away without another word.

But… there was another thought in her mind, a careful, concerned voice which begged her to stay. To hear the warlord out…

The warrior gave in to that soft, concerned voice and sighed again.

This was it - he had just  _one last chance_  to make this right.

“What is it?” She asked, her voice completely devoid of emotion.

The warlord was stroking her hand gently as he looked up, pointedly keeping his eyes from meeting her gaze. “I have a few problems, just like anyone, but,” he said in a very measured tone. “One of my problems is that…” He scrunched up his expression, still trying to find the right way to explain himself. “I fight inside myself.”

Misako’s eyes widened. “What?” Her right hand clasped on top of his, reflexively offering him support. She couldn’t help herself from doing so. She was kind even to a flaw.

Now knowing that he fully held the girl’s attention, the warlord couldn’t help himself from vomiting up his emotions. There was no way to stop or even filter what was going to come out of his mouth next. He had tried to hold in the truth for so long, but now there was no stopping it from escaping.

“There’s another part of me, some evil dark pit in my mind that takes control away from me from time to time. It sways my judgement and forces me to do things… horrible things. It’s so toxic! So consuming! I can’t fight it - I’m just… weak against it. It’s got such a control on me and I don’t know why. It’s so strong… and so terrible,” his voice broke off as he attempted to compose himself. “And sometimes, I can fight it off.” He looked shamefully to the side, avoiding her completely. “But it’s gotten so much stronger lately… I don’t know what to do.”

The warlord glanced back up at the warrior, his voice cracking as he grasped hopelessly onto her hands. “I don’t want to go away… and I nearly killed you! I would never - but I almost -,” The warlord looked devastated and nearly to the point of sickness as his voice broke away. “I am  _so sorry_. I'm actually becoming a monster…”

Misako felt incredibly torn as she watched the man slip downwards, his hands grasping onto his face as a sob wracked through his body. It was a mixture of pity and concern that swirled around in the warrior’s gut, but she was still very unsettled by the warlord and his constantly changing emotions. He was hard to keep up with. Yet, she was aching inside to see him in such pain.

“ _Dumbass_!” he cursed himself, spit flying from his lips as he hissed the word. “The voice is right - always right about me! I’m only good at driving people away. I’m nothing but a monster - it's no wonder I can't do anything right! Misako - I’m so sorry!”

He looked up to her, his red eyes were bubbling over in tears. He was in the sorriest state he could ever remember and judging by Misako’s expression, she had never seen such a pathetic sight as he was in that moment. His eyes were pleading her for mercy and her vibrant green searched his eyes, trying to see through him to the truth.

Garmadon couldn’t keep his head upright, it felt like his mind weighed two tons. The warlord fell forwards, weak and exhausted. He never anticipated that he would ever fall apart in front of another person. It was truly beyond exhausting and he hated himself for showing such weakness as he sprawled out at the foot of the warrior.

Misako gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She wasn’t sure how she could console the warlord, but at least she could stay by his side. He needed help. Though she had just met him that same night, she wasn’t about to walk away from a person in need, even if he was a warlord. She just couldn’t do it… Weirdly enough, it wasn't just because she had a code to follow. She  _wanted_  to help him. And it wasn’t just because she felt pity for the man.

There was still something more there between them. Try as she might, she just couldn’t keep herself from him.

Her heart beat rapidly, a clenching feeling overtaking her throat as she considered that she had maybe-perhaps-not-really…

_Fallen for him._

“I don’t know how to help you, but,” Misako slowly kneeled beside the warlord’s broken form. He lifted his gaze only slightly, showing that he was acknowledging her remark. “I’m here for you.”

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, as he slowly regained control over himself.

“I’m  _here_.” She pressed herself against him as best as she could, with their armor and awkward emotions lying there between them.

“I can't let this thing win.” The warlord’s deep voice cracked with pain.

“It won’t beat you. It can’t win.” Misako affirmed. “You're stronger than it. You can fight it.”

The warlord remained motionless. “You think I’m….?”

“Stronger than it. Better than it.” Misako declared assuredly. “We all have our own demons and dark sides, but you have to fight. You can't give into the temptation of weakness or surrender.”

She squeezed his shoulder and leaned down, now even with his face. “You're not weak. You're probably the strongest person I've met. And I do mean that. I know you can fight it.” Garmadon cracked a sideways look to the warrior. “You've got to show it who's boss. It's like a battle to the death. You can't give up, or, like you said, you  _will_  be the one who dies or goes away.”

“But… how? How do I keep fighting?” He turned to focus Misako as he sat upright. “I have nothing left to lose. Nothing left to keep me going. I’m nothing. I've got nothing.”

Misako took a hold of one of the warlord’s hands and folded her graceful fingers over his limp extremity. Garmadon seemed to pale slightly - or was that his way of blushing? - as she brought his hand to her chest plate, dragging the warlord closer to her as she did so. The warrior stroked his hand and smiled while looking hopefully into Garmadon’s wild eyes.

“You have me now.  _I mean_ , you have me - as a partner,” she quickly corrected herself. “You have a partner who doesn't want you to go away - not anytime soon!” She chuckled as she felt Garmadon weaving another hand or two around hers.

“I know we've only just met, but,” she looked back to the warlord. “I want to get to know you. I’d like to fight besides you. I want to help you… I don't want to lose you just after finding you.” Misako’s petite form trembled as she tried to hold in some pained emotions. Tears formed at her eyes and she tried to simply blink them away. “Maybe it's selfish of me, but I've been alone for too long. I can't bare to have another person taken from my life. Be strong for me,  _please_.”

Misako clenched her eyes tightly shut, releasing an eager teardrop, which ran down the curve of her cheek. Garmadon moved one of his hands from resting on hers and his warm palm met the side of her face. He gently - more gently than Misako thought he could ever be, considering his formidable size and strength - stroked the tear away. He ran his thumb over her closed eyelid, taking with it another tear that was about to fall.

“Don't cry. Please, don't,” Garmadon whispered, his deep voice barely audible. “I can’t handle seeing you so sad.”

“Then, be strong for me.” she insisted. “And I'll be strong for you, too.”

Garmadon shook his head with a chuckle. “Why do you care so much about me? Why are you putting so much hope on me?” He frowned grimly. “I'll only let you down like everyone else in my life.” Misako leaned into his palm, which still rested on her cheek. “I'm not worth all this. I’m bound to fail anyways… Misako… Why won't you let me go?” He questioned softly.

The warrior swallowed, attempting to cover up her voice from breaking. “I have hope in you, Garmadon. I trust you. I know you won't let anything take you down.” She cracked a half-hearted smile. “Not even yourself. I know it.”

“Why?... Why do you -,” Garmadon silenced as Misako placed her gloved hand on his chest plate over his heart.

Her shining eyes bore into his. “Because I believe in you.”

Garmadon suddenly moved forward, enveloping the girl in his many arms. Misako cried out as she was pulled into this unexpected hug, finding a hand supporting the back of her head as another rested on her shoulder and his lower pair wrapped around her waist.

“Where the hell did you find any kindness in your heart for me? And…” He pulled back from Misako, though his hands still clung around her, smirking through watery eyes. “Where the hell have you been all of my life?”

Before the warrior could speak, the warlord embraced her again. Against her better judgement, Misako felt herself lean into him and she gripped onto him as tightly as she could manage.

Though she had wanted to speak, the trembling in her throat threatened her that tears would come spilling from her eyes if she did so. She pressed her head harder against him in a wordless response.

_And where have you been all this miserable, long while?_

The warlord chuckled and the low sound buzzed from his armor into Misako's filling her with a welcomed, but bizarre light-headed feeling. Garmadon patted her on the back and whispered a light, “ _thank you,_ ” before letting her go. Misako politely released her hold around the warlord, all too aware that she wanted dearly to stay enveloped in his arms.

“Well, uhh,” Garmadon sniffled as he forced himself into a proper kneeling position before the warrior. “I am sorry, honest, I am. There's no excuse for me. But, now, I need you to  _trust_  me.”

Misako frowned as she couldn’t help but feel incredibly distrusting of him at this point, even though his eyes bore such a powerful, pleading look to her.

“You don’t need to get involved with this. I couldn’t risk you -,” he cut himself off and looked way, he couldn’t keep looking at Misako while she was giving him such a disapproving look.

As Garmadon stood upright, he suddenly snapped his fingers. A genius idea struck him! He offered two of his hands down to Misako and he yanked her upwards - she almost felt like she was flying on clouds for a second there!

“But there is something I’d like to ask of you!” He was essentially shouting at her, his jubilation obvious, as he bent down to reclaim the necklace and he extended it to her in his open grip. Misako almost fell backwards, windblown by his sudden change of emotions.

“Because I trust you, I want you to look after this for me. And you can trust me in going after these guys because I’ll have to come back for you - uhh, for the charm!” He stuttered quickly.

Misako raised her eyebrows in interest, stuck focusing on the line “ _I'll have to come back for you,_ ” as it rattled around wonderfully in her brain.

"Of course, for the charm,” Garmadon repeated quietly to himself and scratched the back of his head. “Does that work?” He questioned with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Misako’s rage completely faded away and she gave him a brief chuckle. “Fine, I get it.” She reached out for the charm, but before she could take a hold of it, Garmadon pulled away and walked around to her back.

“Hey!” She called out and began to turn and follow him. “What’re you -”

“ _Please_ ,” Suddenly, his mouth was at her ear, his hot breath sent a shiver up her spine. “ _Allow me_.” He spoke in a low tone, absolutely freezing Misako in place.

He drew up a pair of his arms beside her form and lifted the charm to her neck. He gracefully wound his hands behind her neck and locked the necklace in place. He pulled away from the warrior and she turned around to face him, his face expressed no obvious emotions as Misako gazed down at the pendant. It was lighter than expected around her neck, but it looked even bigger than before now that it was around her neck.

“But,  _why_  - ?” She started, but Garmadon cut her off as he put a hand under her chin, lifting her face up to his own.

Misako’s heart began beating horrendously fast. A playful look overtook his glimmering crimson eyes.

_What was he doing?!_

Garmadon leaned down to the unmoving warrior and kissed her gently on the lips. The two remained still for a moment, his warm lips pressed into hers. Misako’s eyelids fluttered as she lost herself for a moment, her hands reaching out towards him.

But, she suddenly came to and drew away from him in shock, putting her hands to her mouth. Garmadon laughed as he returned to his full height, licking his lips. He smiled in satisfaction as a blush erupted over the poor warrior's ace.

“For good luck,” he purred and slowly turned and to walk away from her.

“I’ll see you again soon, Lady Iron Dragon. I’m sure of it.” Garmadon winked at her and swiftly he took his leave of her, venturing out of the village.

“Good luck,” Misako murmured quietly, unsure whether he could even hear her. Her face was still painted a bright red as she watched the warlord stroll away, helmet in hand.

It was probably best that she couldn’t see Lord Garmadon’s face, because his incredible Oni hearing had caught her words and a sickeningly sweet smile had been since plastered onto his face.

Misako could only hear her heart pounding slowly in her ears as he vanished into the night.

That whole meeting with Lord Garmadon did  _not_  go as anticipated.

Misako placed her hands on her cheeks, cursing the heat his kiss brought to her face.

After tonight, she might have to write a new code.

Misako sighed in annoyance. She had broken almost every rule she had ever set for herself.

 _Great work, dumbass_ , she thought to herself as she mentally gathered herself and began to leave the burnt village.

Misako absent-mindedly touched one hand to her lips, still hot from the warlord’s gentle touch, and the other at the pendant as she followed the path the warlord had walked. A frown weaved its way onto her mouth as she set her mind and began to race after him.

He was an idiot if he didn’t think she’d be following his every step.

Because, in the end, she was going to be the one to capture him and put him in jail.

 _Right_ , she thought to herself with great uncertainty.  _Because that’s why I’m going to track his every step. To send him to jail… Right._

She now doubted her resolve, but even so, she put a strong expression on her face and ran off into the night, chasing a shadow.

There was no way he was going to evade her. She was going to follow him to the end of the Ninjago if she had to!


	8. Back to the Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misako finally snaps out of her memories & lunges into battle.
> 
> Here goes nothing!!

… Nothing much had changed since their first encounter. Though she had to track him through forest, town, desert and every form of hell in between, she was always just a few steps behind him. Why they had ended up here in the northern mountain range was baffling to her at first, but after she had seen the impressive temple at the village’s center, she knew why he was here.

The next charm must be held at this location.

Misako was still at dissonance within herself in that it seemed she was no longer following her code by chasing after this villain. She still couldn’t shake the thought that she was being foolish in going to assist Lord Garmadon - _yes, King of the Shadows, that’s him!_ \- in battle.

Nothing seemed to make any sense to her, yet here she was.

But, after the dismaying destruction of the battle where Garmadon had taken the _Charm of Being_ , she knew that most of his army had been devastated. and it looked now that Garmadon had no allies left at all, but herself. Her reinforcement to the warlord would come as a surprise to this bunch of thugs, just as it would shock the warlord himself. The warrior doubted that Garmadon would even be aware that she had been tailing him since they had parted ways.

Ultimately though, today would prove that she was worthy of being his partner - _even if it killed her!_

Misako sighed as she finished preparing herself.

She drew a choice arrow from her quiver and freed her bow from around her neck and shoulder. She secured the charm into her blouse and attached a small cherry bomb to the end of the arrow.

Misako mentally cleared her mind and then narrowed her eyes as she moved to the very edge of the cliff.

She knew what she had to do.

Misako lit the fuse of the cherry bomb and turned her back to the carnage below. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes as she leaned into the void below and…

She fell.


	9. Flying into Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misako jumps into battle to save Garmadon, and she's not playing around.
> 
> She's all about taking names & kicking butt, but right now, all that matters is that she gets to kick some booties.

From the moment she lit the fuse, Lady Iron Dragon had somewhere between three to five seconds before the cherry bomb would go off.

The firework was tied fast to the end of the arrow that she had strung onto her bow and as she fell head-first off the cliff’s sheer drop, her adrenaline raced wildly, like nothing she had felt before. A powerful surge of energy hit her as the cold air grasped at her face, trying to steal her breath away.

Yet, Misako somehow kept her composure. Her mind was as calm as could be as she counted slowly to herself, knowing she had so little time to make her surprise attack work and stop these thugs from harming Garmadon any further.

**ONE.**

In a motion that was as swift as lightning, Misako drew the arrow into her bow and focused just to the side of Garmadon’s prone form at an opening somewhat between two of the thugs who were keeping the warlord trapped. She aimed just behind the fiends’ backs, which would have them turn away from her incoming attack, giving her a greater advantage over their numbers.

Misako trusted her own judgement that when the explosive ignited at this close range, it would cause enough of a distraction that no one present would be able to spread their focus, such as, to notice a red-haired warrior racing in to save the day.

She inhaled as if it were her last taste of air and drew her bow taught.

**TWO.**

Misako breathed out heavily and released the arrow.

The thing flew away from her, racing to meet the ground before the warrior could ever hope of doing so.

Misako turned her head downwards toward the ground and found a clump of tall trees standing about at the base of the cliff, their leafy canopies awaiting her arrival. In one smooth motion, she wove her left arm through her bow and reached out with eager hands toward the closest tree, which looked to be plenty sturdy enough to support her weight.

**THREE.**

The arrow proved to be faster than the warrior as it struck quietly into the ground just behind the thugs. All of their attention was focused on their leader with his mangled hand gushing forth a fountain of blood who was drawing maniacally nearer to the feeble warlord with a glinting knife in his hand. He was far too distracted in his own rage to notice the arrow as it whizzed behind them and impacted into the earth.

As the arrow landed, Misako’s gloved hands connected sharply with the base of a branch and she groaned sharply as she exerted her strength, forcing her body to follow after the curve of her swing, rather than simply rushing downwards, as due to the effects of gravity alone.

Misako successfully flipped herself around the branch and as she came about, she released her grip, propelling herself away from the tree, enormously thankful that it was able to slow her fall.

**FOUR.**

She continued on and leapt through the trees, preparing for her moment to strike, landing with light feet onto solid earth.

Misako threaded the bow fully around her neck and shoulder now as she drew her sword with her free hand. It wouldn't be but a moment now...

She stood silently, just within the reach of the trees’ generous shadows. Her mind was in overdrive and it seemed that time has stopped entirely, with the cloaked fiend frozen presenting the knife at Garmadon’s throat, his goons grinning in villainous delight, and the cherry bomb waving ever so gently in the wind.

_What was taking it so long to - ?!_

**_PFOO!!_ **

There it was.

The cherry bomb she had chosen was not anything too special, but it proved to produce plenty smoke and a loud enough sound that the villains all were caught with their guard lowered - just as Misako had planned.

The cloaked leader jumped away from Garmadon and backed away from the prospect of a surprise attack. His goons stepped closer into the cloud of smoke, trying to ascertain its source away from it all, giving Lady Iron Dragon the perfect moment to strike.

The warrior lost no time and sped towards the group - her focus directed entirely on the unmoving warlord splayed across the ground. She needed to remove the bindings from his neck and wrists, but first, she needed to get rid of the cloaked villain and his handful of thugs.

The fiends had their backs turned, all disgruntled with annoyance at the cherry bomb that caught them by surprise. Before they could even begin diverting their hopeless gazes to investigating the origin of the mysterious arrow, Misako raced into the fray and leapt over the warlord's body.

With a distressed cry, she tackled the first of the men, jumping onto his back and smashing the hilt of her sword squarely into the tender spot where the base of his head met his neck. The goon fell unconscious and toppled to the ground, as the warrior flung herself at the next thug.

The second goon tried to grab at his own sword but he was far too slow - the red blur was upon him like a ravenous wolf. Misako grabbed a hold of his arm with a death grip and she spun around so she faced away from the thug, while still keeping an iron grip on his arm. The man cried out as she flung the man over her shoulder with ease, ensuring to break his elbow with a satisfying  _crunch_  before she tossed him over herself and forcing the man solidly into the approaching thug number three, which took the incoming goon down immediately.

The warrior gave herself no time for reprieve as she launched at thug number four. The man had enough time to pull his sword loose, but he was still nowhere near prepared for the red-haired warrior. He clumsily slashed at her with his blade and Lady Iron Dragon gladly met his attack, allowing him to push her back with his wide swings.

As he struck at her again, the two clashed swords with a tremendous sound. The noise startled Garmadon awake, jostling the warlord’s mind, which was already in a state of panic and frenzy. In trying to locate the noise, though his movements were restrained, he managed to turn his head to the side to view the ongoing attack. The warlord choked breathlessly on words that made no sense and couldn't be possible as he saw the fierce warrior fighting for her life and attacking the thugs who had accosted him earlier.

Lady Iron Dragon was  _protecting_  him.

“She came for me,” Lord Garmadon whispered to himself with a weak grin as he watched her battle on. It was the first moment in his long, dreary life that Lord Garmadon so thrilled to not be alone!

Misako hadn’t noticed Garmadon coming to, nor did she pay much mind to the cloaked figure creeping hesitantly back towards the warlord. To her annoyance, she was still dealing with the sword-slinging brute.

Try as she may, she couldn't get away from his wild, clumsy slashes. Her agility and skill in sword fighting kept her far from harm, but the moment she took a step away from his blade, the man seemed to take two more towards her.

 _This is taking too long…_  she hissed to herself.

She wasn't here to fight, she had come to save Garmadon and get out of there. Misako gazed to the King of Shadows, struggling now sit upright and break from his bindings, and her heart leapt in fear as she saw the cloaked villain approaching the warlord from his backside.

Misako's attention was far too focused away from her personal battle and the thug, though he was nowhere close to the advanced skill level of sword play as Lady Iron Dragon was, he could clearly see an easy opening developing. The man slowed his attack and drew back until Misako stopped fighting back at him at all.

She had become completely lost over whether she should complete the fight she was taking part of or if she should risk her own safety further by flinging herself in front of the terrible warlord. In all fairness, it was quite a choice, but she became too lost in her thoughts for her own good.

Misako reasoned that it would be in their collective best interest to abandon her fight and to move in to protect Garmadon, as the fiend was slowly approaching the warlord equipped with a knife in his hand. Though Garmadon was an impressive fighter, how much could he protect himself, all tied up like that?

The adrenaline that had been racing triumphantly through her veins through her battle suddenly slowed, making Misako suddenly feel very disoriented as she gazed at Garmadon. She wasn't sure why, but as their two locked eyes, that familiar heat kicked back in her face - though there were no fires in sight - and she lost her voice and sense of reasoning immediately. Misako froze, completely oblivious to the world around her.

That is - until Garmadon began screaming at her.

“ _TURN AROUND_!”

The thug noticed her guard dropping right away and he sprinted towards the warrior as she became lost to her thoughts. This gave the man a perfect opportunity to strike down the warrior, who's skills far exceeded his own, and as he raised his sword for one last strike - aimed viciously at her neck - Misako responded to Garmadon’s voice and she turned to face the brute with her sword raised.

Though Garmadon had helped alert her to his attack, Misako was not completely prepared to defend herself from the thugs frenzied strike. His blade contacted with hers so powerfully that Misako’s unprepared grip came loose and her sword was flung mercilessly from her hand.

The goon’s eyes glittered in eagerness as the warrior stood defenseless before him. He came down with another strike, but his over extended swing gave Misako a second that was just long enough for her to pull her bow from around her neck and shoulder to block and soften the blow. Misako struck a deep stance and thrust her bow upwards with both hands, hoping to every holy being that may be, that it would give her some protection against this fearsome attack.

The thug’s strike was just too powerful for all his grossly over exaggerated motions and his sword collided into the bow, shattering it instantly. His blade continued to plunge downwards between her hands, which were now holding onto the two splintered limbs of what was previously her elegant bow, slicing deep by Misako’s clavicle and down her chest as he followed the motion through.

Misako howled in pain as she pulled back from the thug, blood now freely flowing from her wounds. Some muscle must have been sliced roughly through as her right arm fell limp as the injury set in. She wailed and her left hand gripped desperately onto her wounded shoulder. The broken remainders of her bow clattered to the ground as Misako followed suit and she dropped roughly onto her knees. Incredible pain stabbed through her torso, blinding her momentarily to the advancing thug.

Garmadon watched in horror at this attack and began forcing himself off the ground. He was fully intent on helping her, but the warlord was still completely unaware of the attack that was about to fall him. Seeing the goon looming upon her weakened form, Garmadon cried out frantically to the warrior, desperately attempting to break her out of her stupor.

“ _MISAKO_!”

The warlord's voice pierced straight through Misako’s pain and brought her back to the present. Her eyes dilated as she saw the goon preparing to swing at her again. In her extreme pain and at the threat of a new attack, a fresh rush of adrenaline propelled her out of the way - that is, just after she grabbed onto part of her broken bow.

The brute’s poorly planned attack struck into the earth as Misako rolled gracefully to the side. The man tried to reclaim his sword as to go at the bloodied warrior again, but he found his blade had stuck into the ground. In a panic, the idiot began yanking helplessly on his sword, which gave Misako enough time to pull herself to her feet - and what with the faintness that had started coming to her mind, that was quite a feat!

The absolute strain of her wound blurred Misako’s moral compass completely as she prepared to attack. She reared back, like a spider before consuming it's prey and with a cry like she’d never let loose before, Lady Iron Dragon mercilessly drove the splintered half of her bow into the thug’s face, stabbing deeply into his eye socket.

The man screeched in mixed parts horror and pain, pulling wildly at the wood latched into his face. He didn't even register Misako as a threat as her only working arm drew an arrow from her quiver and she approached the man from behind, with one arm dangling at her side and her fresh blood splattered across her entire torso.

Garmadon watched in horror as Misako laced the arrow around the thugs neck and she dragged the arrowhead across his throat open in a remorseless, swift motion. The goon fell face first onto the ground, gurgling and sputtering in his own puddle of blood as he died.

Though he himself had spilled far more than his fair share of blood in his time and had killed others in the past without a second thought, upon seeing the famed heroine, Lady Iron Dragon, do the same with an emotionless expression stuck upon her face was horrifying. It made it all that much worse when Lady Iron Dragon spun on her heels, still clutching the bloodied arrow, and turned her attention to him.

 _Holy hell,_  his mind screamed in total fear as her blank eyes fell on him.

_She's going to kill me!!!_

Garmadon struggled frantically in vain as she drew her arm back and whipped the arrow his way. He clutched his eyes shut and prepared for the worse, but the arrow whizzed above him and struck into something - or someone - else just behind him.

Garmadon remained clenched up until a moment of silence passed. The warlord opened his eyes, a cold sweat collecting on his forehead, and looked down in terror at himself. He was unharmed! He really hadn't been her target!

_But then, who - ?_

A ragged cough broke harshly through the tense moment. Garmadon turned to look over his shoulder and he screamed out, finding the cloaked villain just inches away, his mangled hand dripping the red liquid into a puddle by the warlord’s side. Garmadon wiggled back from the fiend in a panic as a jagged knife fell to the ground where the warlord had been seated only moments before.

The cloaked man coughed as he grasped onto the arrow protruding from his chest with his bleeding hand. He groaned in effort as he yanked the arrow from his chest, letting loose another eager stream of blood from his aching body.

Garmadon winced as the man again coughed, small specks of blood patterning onto the ground around his feet. The man fell onto his knees, his injured hand clenching onto his chest.

The warlord kicked himself further from the villain, attempting to propelling himself away from the monster lurking at his back, while still struggling to break out of the bindings at his wrists and neck.

The cloaked figure drew in a wheezing gasp and he fell forward, his good hand being the only thing keeping him from falling face down into the dirt. As Misako approached Garmadon, her right arm dangling dead at her side, a panic caught in his throat in seeing her wild, emotionless eyes. She calmly leaned over the warlord and snatched up the knife while the figure remained motionless with the bloodied arrow laying to the side of his mangled hand. She made quick work of the ropes and sliced Garmadon free. His hands rubbed at his sore wrists as he mumbled out a quiet, “thank you.”

Lady Iron Dragon remained squatting just next to Garmadon, that eerie emotionless look still caught on her pale face, and she gripped the knife backhanded, fully prepared to attack, glaring at the bleeding villain, who was barely able to keep himself upright.

“Leave now and don't come back if you know what's good for you.” Misako growled, her voice laced deep with venom.

Garmadon’s eyes fluttered back and forth between the two figures besides him, fear driving him to squirm away from this situation while morbid curiosity begged him to stay. The warlord leaned into the warrior and she placed her hand gently at his back as Misako helped him to stand. The two glared down at the caped man and silence rang out through the village.

Though breathless, weapon-less, and injured, the man tried to scramble to his feet. He fell twice before standing in more or less upright position. He was bloody, hunched over, and obviously weaken, yet the man drew up his bleeding hand and pointed straight at the warlord and warrior.

“You -,” the man’s voice was rather nasal, which was very much so not what Misako anticipated hearing. “You will pay for this.” The man gasped in excruciating pain as he drew his injured arm to the wound in his chest.

He coughed violently, more blood spots sprayed onto the ground. “I swear it, Garmadon! You and this - this  _girl_  - will pay!”

With an unexpected level of agility, the man retreated from the warrior and warlord. Using his good hand, he motioned to his army and they promptly filed out of the village gate, as if what occurred today was every day fare for these men.

Garmadon sighed watching the men march off into the distance, fatigue suddenly grasping at the front of his mind. He smiled and turned to the red-haired warrior.

“Hey, that was some damn fine -,” he started, but was cut off as Misako fell into his chest.

Suddenly, the blood loss and pain caught up with the warrior. She winced as she leaned into the metal of his armor and she grabbed desperately onto Garmadon's shoulder with her working hand.

Garmadon swiftly laced his four arms about her torso, doing his best to hold her gingerly without letting the girl collapse into the ground, either.

“Hey, hey, hey, it's OK,” Garmadon clenched her close to his form as the warrior began to softly cry. “I've got ya, you're OK…”

Misako had just enough strength in her to look up into the warlords face, - blood was still splattered down his chin, but his terrible Oni features suddenly seemed gentler and handsomer somehow - and she placed her hand on his cheek. His eyes widened at her gentle caress.

“I'm glad you're OK, too.” Misako mumbled, her hand fell from his face and her head lulled as she fell unconscious.

Garmadon’s heart beat fiercely in his chest as he held tight to the warrior's form.

 _Such a silly girl_ , he thought with a mirthless chuckle. He lifted her into his arms and began to carry Lady Iron Dragon from the battle.  _You won't stay standing long if you take better care of others than yourself_!

With a free hand, Garmadon stroked her flushed cheek and a sudden moment of weakness came upon the warlord. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He smiled contentedly and strolled deeper into the village, unable to get the warrior out of his mind.

“Geez, what am I going to do with you, Koko?”


	10. Somewhere Between Dreams and Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misako questions her resolve... Should she abandon Lord Garmadon and continue her heroic quest? Or should she throw her previous life to the wind and run away with the villain?
> 
> Sigh.... it's hard to be a heroine with all these sexy villains out there anymore, ya know?

Misako’s eyes snapped open, her heart pounding viciously in her chest and echoing like far off drum beats in her ears. She looked around in terror, initially thinking she had gone blind, but no. She had not. Instead, she reasoned, while trying to chase the fear from her mind, that she was lying upon some sort of bedding in pure darkness.

Shadows had engulfed the world.

The warrior moaned as she tried to sit up. Her body ached and trembled as she propped herself upright, only for a hand take hold of her shoulder once she was sitting and forced her to lie back down on the bed.

She tried to argue and speak out, but another's voice drowned out her own.

“No, no, don’t overtax yourself. You're tired.” It was a familiar masculine voice, within it which lingered a threatening tone. She felt knuckles tracing the side of her cheek, a heat running through her face as she recognized the owner of the voice. “I'm here, Lady Iron Dragon. I'll take care of you.”

Misako’s stomach lurched as she felt Lord Garmadon sit beside her and lean over her prone body. The warlord’s blood red eyes were locked onto her and glowing eerily in the dark. She held her breath as his face came close - **too close** \- to her own and she turned her head to the side, breaking her gaze from his overpowering one.

“Don't worry." She could hear a smile catching in his whispered tone. “You're safe with me.”

Garmadon’s lips grazed the side of Misako’s neck and a sickened chill raced through her form. As much as she was repelled by his monstrous behavior, she could barely fight this bizarre weakness his touch induced in her. Misako’s pulse raced as he gingerly place a kiss at her carotid artery, his lips curling into a grin as he sensed her heartbreak accelerating.

 _She was making this too easy_!

As he lingered by her neck, Misako cursed herself and urged her body to move. Whether it was from the warlord’s gentle touch or the tremendous grip of his four hands along her body, try as she might, she couldn't move out from his hold. She felt so weak and powerless under his impressive strength and this incredible hypnotic hold he had on her mind.

A cold sweat was beading at her brow as his lips traced up her neck and onto her cheek. Misako clenched her eyes shut and bowed her head down from him, obscuring her neck from his touch.

“ _Don’t_!” The warlord hissed and swiftly grabbed a hold of her chin. He turned her head to the side and opening her neck to his attack again. “I'm not done with you!”

Misako grew sick as she could hear a predatory smile had winding its way onto his face. His clawed hand stroked across her cheek and followed down her pulse.

“My lovely  _partner_ …”

Her mind was sickened with heavy, uncomfortable emotions and his poisonous touch clouded her mind, subduing her rage and revulsion with each caress. She had never felt so powerless or so consumed with hatred and desire at the same time. A part of her felt her fight or flight alarm going off, but another part of her mind begged her to lay still and take in each of his cruel, loving gestures. Somehow, this love-starved voice overtook that of reason, and she remained there in his arms.

She felt his lips press against her neck again and she trembled at his touch, fear bubbling in her core. A deep chuckle rolled through Garmadon’s chest as he clenched tighter onto her and he pressed his mouth against her ear.

“You'll always be mine, Lady Iron Dragon. Once you ally with a monster, there’s no going back.” A shiver carried his threat straight through her mind.

“Don’t you ever forget it.” He moved back from her and his hold on her loosened. Misako gasped and was about to bolt from her position when his hand clasped around her throat, choking her mercilessly.

“ _You’ll never be anything but a monster, Misako_!”

Suddenly, the warlord struck, his fangs piercing into the flesh of her neck and Misako yelled in horror as the sharp pain stabbed through her neck, blood pouring forth vigorously from her wound.

Misako bolted upright, gasping for air. She looked around wildly, only to find herself sitting on a comfortable bed and its surrounding room bathed in the mellow hues of daybreak.

Garmadon was nowhere to be seen. No teeth were digging into her neck. Her body was in one piece.

She was fine.

It was just a nightmare.

Misako brought her hands to her face, attempting to cover up a scream, but only one made it in time to silence her cry.

She was fine, minus that one limp arm, of course.

The warrior was so shaken by her nightmare, she curled into fetal position and rocked herself back and forth, trying to shake the fear out of her system.

She had felt so lost in the warlord's arms. So hopeless for his embrace. Misako grew sickened as her emotions from her dream entered her mind. She would have let him have her way with her.

_How repulsive was that?!_

She had promised a lot to herself over the course of her life. Not only did she have her warrior code, but when she was a youth and watched other young girls being brokenhearted over silly boys, she had promised herself to never fall head over heels in love with anyone for that matter. Misako felt a higher calling young in life. She would never let such juvenile dealings like  _love_  get in the way!

After all, Misako was naturally a loner and she was happy that way… Up until she met the warlord in person, it seemed.

While she had been following his every step to the village in the mountains, Misako had been engulfed by some odd, burning desire to see Lord Garmadon again. She felt this strange need to be near him, to reach out to him, to take a hold of his hand and - ! Misako groaned, shaking her head. Since when did she become such a love-sick girl?

She was following the warlord for only one reason - to capture the madman and finally put him in jail, where filth like him belonged!... But, in time through their trek to the mountainous region, Misako began recalling that battle they shared and that kiss he had bestowed upon her.

Her ears grew hot as she remembered him holding onto her form and she shivered at the thought of feeling his touch again. And that kiss!... She hated to admit that the warlord would be anything special to her, but it was the first time she had ever been held by another. The first time she had ever shared in a kiss.

It just had to be with Lord Garmadon, didn't it?

Misako groaned and threw a pillow across the room with her working arm. She would never have thought this love thing would have been so frustrating!

This was all too weird. Too overwhelming. Too intoxicating. Yet, Misako couldn't shake these warm feelings she had for the warlord and she hated herself for it.

Misako sighed and looked down, suddenly losing focus on Garmadon as she saw her arm, shoulder and torso covered in wrappings, with her arm tightly clasped in a sling. Her heart leapt in embarrassment as she recognized that she had been undressed from her one-piece suit and armor. She wore no clothes on her torso, besides the wrappings, which admittedly did the job well enough, and she now wore a loose fitting pair of shorts that were tied around her hips. Likewise, her hair had been let loose from its ponytail and, as if in rebellion, many long, red strands coiled around her face, refusing to loosen their hold.

She tried to fight away an unbearable level embarrassment lingering in the back of her mind, fearing that Garmadon may have undressed her and seen her naked. But, what could she do now after the fact? She just had to hope the villain had  _some_  level of decency! Maybe she had done so herself before fainting? Honestly, she couldn't recall anything after falling into the warlord’s arms, but she could hope!

Misako tried moving her arm in anyway she could, but to no avail. She watched her fingers twitch slightly as she tried in vain to clench her hand into a fist, but it was as if all the strength was missing in her arm. She remembered that goon who had sliced his sword deep into her shoulder with an undignified grunt. There's a good chance he could have done some lasting damage on her arm, whereas…

She blanched, suddenly recalling the gory details from her rescue mission. She killed that man, hadn't she? Her stomach flipped in disgust at her realization. Though she realized how close she was coming to destroying her code - the one thing that marked her as a hero instead of a villain -, she was at least grateful she had been the one who stayed standing on the battlefield that day.

Misako sighed and leaned backwards into a pillow. Maybe her dreamed up version of Garmadon had been telling her something true in his threat. The warrior rubbed her forehead as she considered that her alliance with the evil King of Shadows could be the turn of a different life for her. She stared up at the ceiling and wondered if she could return to her ways if she abandoned Garmadon and followed on her own path to collect the next two amulets. Or, as her mind drifted back to that dastardly warlord and his charming smile, Misako wondered what would happen if her path stayed intertwined with Lord Garmadon’s...

She chuckled to herself as she tried to imagine joining the warlord’s shady ways and becoming a mistress of evil. She looked good in black, after all, and she reasoned that she would be free of guilt to being with the warlord if she was just as terrible as him! She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, getting lost in a day dream of Garmadon and her evil-self running away. She smirked, maybe it wouldn't be a bad choice?

Misako turned on her side, a disgruntled look stuck upon her face. She knew very well that life as a hero paid very little and she didn't personally care for glory either. She did what she had to do, just for the cause of doing what was right. Grateful villagers paid her in shelter and food, but she was just happy to help make people's lives better… usually at her own expense.

Up until meeting Lord Garmadon, that had been good enough for her. In annoyance, she curled the pillow she was lying on around her head. Now, she just didn't know!

She rolled onto her back and sighed wistfully. She honestly wished she had some sort of clear answer. This was just too much to deal with!

Misako groaned and pulled herself to a sitting position, her body aching with every move. It seemed there was just too much on her mind to go back to sleep. Might as well be time to get up and figure out where she even was. She pulled off the sheets in one swift motion, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed in the process. Before she even took her first step to the ground, the nightstand next to the bed caught her eye.

A burnt-out candle was set besides a half full cup of water. Misako suddenly was struck by how parched her mouth was and she gulped the water down with a contented sigh. As the water hit her the pit of her stomach, her stomach let loose a tremendous growl.

 _Geez, how long was I out for?_  Misako groaned as she clenched at her gut. She couldn't recall ever feeling so hungry!

Her eyes tracked back to the table, where the amulet Garmadon had given her was resting in a red, cloth pouch. She sighed seeing the amulet was safely in her grasp, but she looked around the room now concerned and wondering where her armor and trusty blade had gone. It was time to go searching!

The room was a decent size with the bed set by one wall. A large, antique chest was placed against the adjacent wall with a mirror hanging above it. The chest was facing a wall that displayed a few old scrolls and a closed  _shoji_  door. The wall across from the bed was mostly dedicated to large window looking out to an impressive view of the valley below, which immediately captured the warrior's attention.

As Misako took in the view, she realized this building she was in must have been built into the side of mountain as the valley she could see below was where their battle with that mysterious man took place. She saw the red gate leading into the village as well as a large number of houses and building scattered around in the green valley. There seemed to be some sort of garden and market set in the center of all the hubbub where there were a few people milling about the market area. The snow capped mountains surrounding the petite valley made for a very picturesque view and the warrior gasped while gazing about. With the light, hazy hues of sunrise illuminating the scene, the whole picture was absolutely stunning!

Feeling a bit lighter and more energetic, she turned to search the room for her personal effects and her eyes came to rest on her armor piled neatly besides the old chest. She hummed to herself as she dug through her belongings, finding everything but her sword. With a huff, she turned and decided she would leave her room to find her blade.

She could never be able to forgive herself if she had lost it!

With fear breathing down her neck, Misako slid the door violently to the side and she froze after staring face to face with an unexpectedly large room. Even in the dimness of the early morning, the warrior could see that there appeared to be some sort of shrine that was placed as the main focus of the room. Beautiful paintings and more eloquently written scrolls adjourned the walls. A glint of metal caught her eye and Misako whipped around, gasping in wonder at a wall covered in incredible weapons, each polished to an impossible level of perfection. She drew closer to the weapons and froze instantly as a snore broke through the silence of the room.

Misako turned her gaze downwards to the floor and her heart leapt as her eyes slowly worked out the form of a white haired man clothed in all black sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall besides the room she had slept in. She bent down, her heart in her throat as she watched the man slowly breathing, unable to stop herself from giggling occasionally at his quiet snores.

Garmadon’s ashy black skin tone had made him blend in nearly perfectly with the shadows stretching along the walls, though his sharp white markings and hair stood out in strong contrast even in the darkness. Misako had to laugh as she looked at his black to and pants.

The man definitely had a color scheme going, didn't he?

A soft look had worked its way into Misako’s eyes and as she reached out to touch the slumbering warlord, her hand halted as she caught a glint of steel between his arms.

Not unlike a young boy sleeping with his plush teddy bear, Garmadon was somehow sleeping soundly while holding tightly to a sword. Misako’s eyes widened as she recognized a chip at the tip of the blade. It wasn't just any weapon. Her face blanched as she withdrew her hand.

Lord Garmadon was hugging onto  _her_  sword.

An odd feeling enveloped the warrior as she took a step back from the warlord, some sort of sorrow cracking into her heart. She couldn't help herself but keep her eyes glued to the sleeping warlord. His eyebrows were furrowed tightly as if he was experiencing some sort of discomfort and his four arms were all clutching defensively to her sheathed sword. Though she couldn't help herself, Misako felt beads of tears bubbling at the corners of her eyes. He looked so hurt and almost scared, and somehow it struck pain into her own heart. She bent down on her knees to the side of the warlord, feeling as if  _she_  was going to cry.

Misako rubbed at her eyes and before she could register she was doing it, her hand reached out and she stroked at the warlord’s cheek. Garmadon turned his head into her touch and the warrior blushed furiously as he rubbed his cheek against her palm. Some warm feeling grabbed a hold of her chest and Misako found herself unable - truthfully, unwilling - to retract her hand. Instead, she ran her thumb across his cheekbone and she began whispering to him, attempting to lull him from his slumber.

“Hey, Garmadon, wake up. It's morning!” The warrior's quiet voice broke through the silence in the building and her voice rang musically in the warlord’s ear. “Garm?” She asked a little louder as his deep breathing began to shallow.

“Hmm?” Garmadon stirred, groaning as he uncoiled his arms and stretched himself out dramatically, the sword remaining in his lap. He opened one eye as Misako took her hand back leaving the warlord with an incredibly welcoming coolness on his face. As soon as he realized it was the red-haired warrior before him, his eyes burst open and Garmadon let out a distressed cry.

“ _Koko_  - !”

The warrior blushed as Garmadon threw himself at her. She was at a loss for words as the warlord’s arms clasped snugly against her body and he stood, lifting her into the air, her sword falling to the ground between them. Misako squeaked as a ferocious blush rampaged over her face, his arms positioned with one at the back of her head, one at her neck and his bottom two latched around her waist. The warlord buried his face into the crook of Misako's neck as he spun her around in the air, the warrior grabbing onto Garmadon’s shoulder for dear life as he laughed triumphantly.

“You're awake! You're awake! Oh, man, I can't even tell you how happy I am to see you're up!”

The warlord stopped spinning and he grinned to the warrior enthusiastically. Misako laughed lightly as she brushed red hair out from her face, her eyes barely able to hold the warlord’s gaze, whether it was from his spinning her around or the warm feeling overtaking her soul she'd never admit. But as soon as her eyes locked with his, Garmadon's head suddenly moved forwards and he began peppering her face in kisses.

Misako cried out in laughter as his kisses slowed and the two pressed their foreheads together. Misako ran her hand through the warlord's wavy hair, his sudden show of affection had surprised the warrior, but it was by no means unwelcome. She couldn't help herself as she broke down in giddy giggles, hugging tightly to Garmadon with her one arm as he gripped onto her.

“How are you feeling?” The warlord asked breathlessly, pulling himself from her, a crooked smile pasted on his face. “You sleep well?”

“Yeah, I'm OK,” Misako shrugged and pointed down to her injured arm. “Just a little sore and a lot hungry.” She couldn't help but chuckle as she looked into his love-struck eyes, wondering if she looked anything like that gazing at Garmadon.

“That happens when you sleep through three days straight!” The warlord jeered as he slowly let the warrior down, his one hand still attached to her waist.

Misako jumped. “ _Three days_?! No wonder I'm starving!!” Without realizing it, her hand weaving behind his back. “I could eat an entire continent right now!”

Garmadon laughed, a light blush of excitement had lit up over his face. “Well, I can't cook up an entire landmass, but let's go to the kitchen and see what we can do for you!”

Misako grinned eagerly to him, even with that pit of hunger now opened in her gut. “Sounds good to me.” As Misako’s hand dropped from the warlord’s back, Garmadon quickly caught her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Misako’s blush came back to life as Garmadon began leading her away, his warm hand filling her cool body with his heat.

Misako couldn't keep her eyes from Garmadon as he began prattling off a list of food he stuffed in his kitchen -  _his_  kitchen?! -, suddenly aware that even if she gave up everything, the warrior would be happy as long as the tall, dark, and handsome warlord was there by her side, chatting away.

Good, evil, or indifferent - everything might be OK as long as they would be together.


	11. Hitting a Sore Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminders of happier times are everywhere if you look for them, making it very hard to escape the cruelness of the present.
> 
> In other words, Misako and Garmadon reflect on their pasts, on what should have been a simple walk to the kitchen.

Garmadon led Misako away, his hand pulling gently on hers, through a long hallway lined with paintings and various photographs of a smiling, happy family. All the while, the warlord was listing off all the entrees he could make for the injured girl. Though she tried valiantly to keep listening to his deep, excited voice going on about the different fish he had on hand at the moment and the idea of making a few rolls of sushi, the warrior couldn't help her fatigued mind from being distracted by each photograph she passed - one photograph in particular stood out, though it was easily the most plain photograph featured in the hall.

It looked to be a normal family portrait shot, with the children standing in front of the parents, but somehow these people captured in the glossy paper seemed all too familiar to the girl. A calm, middle aged man with a light beard stood with his arms across his chest and a beautiful brunette, who had her hair pulled into a tight bun, stood beside him with her hands resting on the shoulders of two young boys. The taller of the two had wild, brown hair, the same shade of the woman, and wore a huge grin stretched across his face. The smaller boy - and probably younger of the two - had light blonde hair, trimmed in a very straight cut who looked to be very shy and he was nearly grimacing in the photograph.

Misako couldn't help but wonder: Who were these people? What was so familiar about them? Was it in their smiles? Their eyes?

_His eyes._

The few seconds she was lost staring at the photo seemed like an hour, where upon Misako’s eyes locked onto the smiling boy with the wavy hair and her heart stopped.

 _He was it_.

There was only one person in the portrait that stood out to her. It was the way his eyes shined in the light. How his charming grin stood out so strongly in the photograph. It was  _him_ , it had to be!... Even with those bright blue eyes, Misako pieced it together.

Apparently, he hadn't always been a terrible, red-eyed, four-armed Oni warlord, because there was no doubting that the brown haired boy was anyone but Lord Garmadon.

Misako’s heart thumped back to life as a hand grabbed back a hold of her own. Misako turned to face the warlord, suddenly aware that she had froze staring at the picture. Garmadon’s expression was drenched in worry as he looked her over.

“Hey, Koko, you doing OK?” he asked quietly after seeing the shock on her face. “If you need me to, we can get you back to bed and I'll bring some food to you?”

Misako shook her head gently. “No, I'm alright. I just -,” she pointed to the photograph. “I saw this. I didn't realize you ever used to be…” Misako shyly let her voice fall away into silence.

Garmadon crossed his upper arms over his chest, taking on a defensive posture, though one of his lower hand was still holding onto hers. “Yeah?” he asked harshly. “I used to be  _what_ , exactly?”

Misako sighed. _Better to get it get it out and over with._

“Human. I never actually thought that you were ever anything else than…” she gently squeezed his hand. “ _You_.”

A sorrowful look came over his eyes. “Yeah, I get it.” He gently pulled his hand away from hers. “I know what you mean.”

So that boy  _was_  him.

Misako shifted her eyes back to the picture. “What happened? When did  _this_ ,” she turned back to face the warlord. “happen to you?”

Garmadon sighed loudly. "It didn't happen very long after that picture was taken, maybe a year later at most." She tried to read his expression, but it was hard to do as he seemed to be distracted by the grain of the wood flooring. “But I didn't become like  _this,_ ” he gestured toward his body with all four hands, a disgusted look etched his face. “until I hit adulthood. It just happened one day - suddenly and painfully and... that's that.”

“Garmadon,” she reached out for his arm and he stepped backwards further from her reach. “I'm so sorry to bring up a sore spot, really. I never thought… I didn't even think that you ever  _didn't_  look like this.” She forced her way to him as he very nearly backed into the wall and she gingerly gripped onto his wrist.

“Yeah,” he disdainfully pulled himself loose from her hold again, his mood immediately souring. “I'm sorry, too.” He spat each word out, as if they were poison. “I wish I didn't look this way either.”

“ _No_!” Misako would have winced if she had any idea how loudly she shouted. “I didn't mean it that way!”

Garmadon turned to walk back toward the kitchen. “Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway, 'cuz here I am, stuck like this anyhow.” His prior cheerfulness had vanished entirely. "No use crying over spilled milk and all that."

“ _Wait, Garm_  -!!”

The warrior tried to leap forward to grab onto the warlord again, intent on making sure he wouldn't get away from her this time, but, she moved fartoo quickly for her own good.

Still not completely aware of how little strength she had left in herself, Misako’s knee gave way and she fell forward into Garmadon, knocking the warlord’s breath right out of him. With a cry, the warrior threw her good arm around his torso, trying to catch herself. Without her other arm in use, she lost her hold on him and continued falling down. Luckily, the warlord reacted swiftly and clung tightly around her form.

Saving her once again.

Though the warlord's mood had swung dramatically in a negative direction once Misako brought up his past, Garmadon couldn't stop his miserable mood from fading away while she was wrapped in his arms. He smiled at the warrior, who had now buried her face into his top in pure embarrassment, and he chuckled to himself. He could just barely make out a million apologies flooding out from Misako’s mouth, muffled by his  _gi_  top.

Garmadon took a hand off her back to pat the top of her head. He felt guilty for getting so mad at her. After all, Misako had been injured and was obviously weak, whereas he had been overly stressed the last few days, just waiting for her to finally wake up. There was a good chance she never meant anything by inquiring about his monstrous state, he reasoned. In her mind, she was just asking him a simple question, nothing more.  _He_  was the one who overreacted.

The warlord knew enough about her that he could trust that the warrior wasn't trying to insult him and it wasn't fair that he should be so mean to her while she was in this state. Just because he hated bringing up his vile past didn't mean he had any right to be so short with her.

Garmadon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was times like these he would kill for his brother's calm demeanor rather than being emotional to the point of extremes at all times.

Through all the years of his time being this four-armed freak, the warlord had gone heard far more than his fair share of insults, but nothing had ever stung as much as hearing Misako bring up his fetid past and the tumultuous emotions that stated spilling out of his heart in fearing she was disgusted by him.

Sure, Lord Garmadon was a terrible warlord bent on conquering the world and he had definitely done a lot of bad things, no doubt. But, that was when _that_  voice in his head took over.

He would never admit it because of how far down this cruel path he had already walked, but his life, his actions, his goals were all spurred on by that other version of himself and that voice that new how to play him like a fiddle, adding fuel to his flames at all the wrong times. In fact, Garmadon truthfully couldn't remember the last time he had full faculties over himself besides the night he met Lady Iron Dragon. That sinister voice inside him and its burning passions had been commanding him forth nearly his whole life.

Only now with her in his company was the voice silent.

That dark, vile voice had been fully in control of the warlord for so long that he was losing his ability to distinguish himself from his other side - they were becoming one monstrous fiend together. But, even when that evil voice was running his actions, the real Garmadon still lingered inside. As successful as the warlord had been in his many campaigns and as legendary as his name had become since he began his reign of terror, Garmadon hated himself and the monster he had become more than anyone else out there. And it was that insecure part of the warlord that had been struck sharply by Misako’s questioning. He may have hated himself, but he hoped at least the one person who seemed able to see his true self wouldn't be repelled by his monstrous physical form.

And as far as he knew, he was stuck like this with his skin as dark as obsidian, his eyes the color of freshly drawn blood, and these two extra limbs that still, all these years later, get in the way and mark him openly as a freak of nature. Garmadon admitted it was a blow to his confidence seeing himself like an evil, feral beast, as he was a rather good looking young man before this terrible transformation took place, but there was nothing he could do to cut a way out of his own skin. This was who he is now.

After all, he didn't have to like how he looked and nor did he care what anyone else though of him. He simply had to live like this; there was no other option. But, his change in appearance did nothing to alter his personality. Unfortunately, no one cared to see past his monstrous guise even though he was once a trust and reliable member of his community.

Though his gruesome looks were only skin deep, once he was shunned from his own family and neighbors, it was then that the darkness began seeping into his soul. And that's when he first heard the voice. It came to him in his lowest moment and promised to make everyone who ever passed him by suffer for eternity for their cruel misgivings.

At that time Garmadon hadn't thought anything further than that particular moment in time. Right then and there in his darkest hour and the voice proposed a deal that was too good to be true.

And now, here he was, standing only a few steps away from a bold warrior who promised to bring him to justice for his crimes. In this moment, what he wouldn't do to go back and stop everything from having happened - from ever letting himself become a vile warlord and forgetting his true self.

Garmadon sighed weakly.

He really didn't want to turn away from the warrior or intend to speak to her so sharply that she would dissolve into a state of sobbing apologies, yet here they were. Garmadon grimaced, realizing that though Misako could chase that evil voice from his mind, its time controlling his thoughts and actions had left the warlord so aggressive and distrusting of others… including the warrior, as well.

He detested himself for that. And worse of all, he could never forgive himself for hurting Misako, physically, mentally or otherwise. He glanced down to Misako, still wrapped in his arms and smiled.

Seeing her in this light, Garmadon realized that the fearless warrior really wasn't anything more than just a girl. A tired, silly, straightforward girl who didn't mean any harm. Though he had her stuck in his mind since the day they met, she still seemed like a dream come true. Her flowing red-hair and her petite figure was in such sharp contrast to his dark skin and bulky form. He hadn't really thought of it before, but he realized that she must have been a good many years and decades younger than he was. She was like a small sapling cracking through the earth with the first light of spring and Garmadon could bask in the glow of her innocent beauty without end.

In his mind there was no doubt that she was a mere mortal, unlike himself. Her comparative youth to the warlord made her appear that much more fragile in his eyes, that much more in need of his protection. She was so unaware of the true darkness in the world -  _such innocence and naivety_! - and it struck him sharply how much he'd like to keep her that way. Safe, innocent and young at heart to the end of her days.

Yet, here he had gone and fouled up both of their moods due to his sensitive ego and miserable past. The warlord hugged the warrior and he sighed out an apology.

“Misako, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way,” he squeezed onto her tightly. “I'm a mean bastard sometimes, but,” he gulped, almost worried he wouldn't be able to admit his true feelings. “I don’t want to be. You don't deserve this sort of behavior or to have me bothering you in your life. I'll only screw everything up. Let me get you fed and once you're feeling better, we can send you off on your way.” His breathing was becoming deep as he turned away from her, whispering to himself while the warrior listened on.

“Dammit!” He hissed under his breath. “This is why you can't keep a damn soul in your life! You're just an abomination! This is all your fault, you idiot!"

Misako burst out of Garmadon's arms, her tear-stained face stuck in an expression of horror. “No, what are you saying? This was all my fault - I'm so sorry! I shouldn't ask such personal things so freely! I should have kept my mouth shut - I know better than to stick my nose where it doesn't belong!” The warrior continued crying again, her hand covering her face, just within an arm's reach of the warlord. “It's me - I always ruin everything! I'm so sorry I can't do anything right!”

He really couldn't help himself as he bent down and grabbed onto Misako. After hearing her words almost mirror his own, the warlord felt his heart break into two. He hated to think that she could be suffering from any of the same internal conflicts that he was. She didn't deserve anything so cruel in her life! Garmadon scooped the warrior up in his arms, his hand gently cradling the back of her head, stand up slowly to his full height.

“It's not you," he exhaled deeply, his breath warming skimming the nape of her neck as spoke. "Remember, Koko, I'm the bad guy! This was my fault. I never should have let my anger get the best of me. It's the only reason this all happened anyway." He squeezed onto her sharply, trying his best not to give into his full strength and risk breaking her in two.

Misako withdrew her hand from her face and gasped sharply at seeing Garmadon’s head hanging so low, a brokenhearted expression printed across his face. The warrior struggled to sit up in the nest of the warlord's arms, throwing her arm around his neck once she was upright, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

“Garmadon, I'm so sorry! It’s not you, I promise! I  _promise_!” she choked out, pressed her forehead against his chest. “I'll get out of your hair as soon as possible. I don't want to leave you but I don't want to ruin your life, either. I'm so sorry I ever said anything! I can't believe I ever opened my mouth...”

Garmadon raised his head up, guilt spread across his face. “What? ‘Ruin my life?’ Ever since meeting you, you've only improved my life! I haven't felt like myself in  _years_ , I haven't felt hope or happiness or anything like that in so long!" One of his hands reach up and cupped Misako's chin, forcing her to meet his eyes as a weak grin rolled across his face. "I'm the monster that's destroying you - I'm the one who runs everything - I mean, just look at me! I don't even know what I am - I'm a damn aberration!”

“No, you're not!” the girl cried, drowning out the warlord's deep voice as she clenched onto the hand under her chin with both of her fists. “You're perfect just the way you are!”

The warrior took him by surprise with that comment. The warlord could barely raise his voice higher than a whisper.

“I'm…  _what_?” He asked in utter disbelief.

“Perfect,” Misako declared, following a sniffle. “Four arms and all.”

Misako and Garmadon exchanged glances, both torn between more emotions than either could even explain.

The warrior felt a moment of intense bravery run through her system and she lifted her hand to brush a strand of wild hair out from the warlord’s face, the fire of anger that had been burning in his chest was totally smothered at that.

“I wanted to learn about you and ask about your past,” she continued. “I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear, I didn't.”

“I know, I know,” the warlord leaned into her touch. “It wasn't you, I escalated the situation. I'm sorry.”

Garmadon smirked when her hand returned and she adjusted another patch of his bangs from falling into his eyes. She still looked so weak and so sorrowful, yet she still was trying to take care of him even as she was falling apart at the seams - he just couldn't take it! Seeing such a soft look in her eyes almost had  _him_  crying.

“We've got ourselves into a fine mess now, haven't we?” The warlord chuckled as he stroked his knuckles along her cheek.

“What do you mean?” the warrior responded in earnest.

“You said it when we first met - don’t you remember?” Garmadon responded.

Misako gave him a puzzled look.

“Now, what exactly was it that you said? Something like: ‘Girl meets boy. Girl fights boy. Girl sends boy far far far away to jail forever and ever?’”

The warrior blushed lightly. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Well, I'm thinking we need to change it a little, say: ‘Girl meets boy. Girl fights boy. Girl and boy try to live happily ever after?’”

Now she was blushing fiercely out of control! Misako had known the warlord for only a short time. She didn't expect to hear proposal of any sort any time so soon!

“Are you asking me to  _marry you_?” Her head felt like she was being washed away to sea, churned out and spit back on the sand by a violent current. She knew she was tired and out of it, but he did just say that, didn't he?!

Garmadon bellowed out a laugh. “Ok, maybe that came out a bit too over the top! Let's not doing anything crazy, but maybe we could try to, I dunno, date for a while?”

Misako put her hand to her forehead. “This is kinda sudden, don't you think?” she asked, suddenly sounding as drained as she looked. “I mean, we barely even know each other. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable spot.”

Never in all her days would she have ever expected to be having this exchange with a legendary evil warlord, or warlord of any variety at that!

Garmadon flashed her his signature charming smile, his dagger-like fangs didn't even seem even slightly dangerous with that goofy look on his face. “Well, we gotta start somewhere, don't we? Plus, I can't blame you for wanting to hear more about my past - I've wanted to get to know you since the first time your name crossed my radar - the famed, incredible, unstoppable Lady Iron Dragon!”

“Well,” she started coyly. “Alright, I can work with that. After all, I've been dying to get to know this fascinating four armed warlord better, as long as he would have me? Plus, it'll give us the time we need to figure each other out... but, I have one condition!” she ended bravely.

“I would be happy to have you, of course! And sure, what's that?” the warlord egged on, feeling much more at peace with both returning to their previous good moods.

“No yelling from you! Not unless it's good yelling! You've gotta control that anger of yours,” she stated pointedly. “Otherwise we'll keep ending up in bad situations like this.”

“OK, OK, I can work with that as long as you work on a condition I’ve got for you, too!” he snidely retorted back to the warrior.

“Go ahead, hit me with your best shot!” she sat straight in his arms, planting her hand on her hip and looking him directly in the eye.

“No crying! That is, unless something really bad happens, 'cuz Koko, you're killing me with these waterworks of yours!” One of his hands moved up to her cheek, rubbing away traces of tears from her face.

Misako sniffled lightly. “I'll try my best for you. But you should know, I'm a big crier!” For as fierce as the warrior was, she could never seem to hold in her sensitive side when she needed to!

“Thanks, Koko,” Garmadon bowed his head, pressing his forehead to the warrior's. “I appreciate you giving me a chance to get to know you and be with you, with all my flaws and issues, too.”

Misako wrapped her arm around the warlord's neck. “And thank you to you too, Garm. I can't remember the last time anyone willing allowed me into their life. Thank you for that.”

Though her words set off an alarm of some sort in Garmadon’s head, he pushed his worried thoughts to the side, just for now - he’d address this issue later. But first -

“Well, you still hungry?” Garmadon swiftly changed the course of the conversation, truly unsure of what to say in response to the warrior.

“Oh, absolutely!” she chimed in.

“Good, because I've worked up an appetite now, too! Let's go get something to eat!”

“I'd love that!” she began looking for a way down out of Garmadon’s arms when he turned on his heel and began carrying her the rest of the way to the kitchen.

“Let's get you taken care of now, shall we?” he asked with that charming grin of his, making Misako’s heart pound in her ears.

Though he had his troubles, Misako sighed in relief, Garmadon was nothing to fear, unlike her nightmare version of the warlord. Though he had quite a vicious look to him, he was simply human at his core, with normal emotions and all. It was so weird to Misako that she was willing to link her life with another's, but never had she felt so at ease or so natural with anyone before, even when having a little spat. She felt so protected in his arms as he carried her about as if she were a fragile vase. For a young woman who had no choice but to fight through a majority of her life, this was a fresh and welcomed change.

Never would she have imagined ever feeling so safe in another's company!

Today was probably just a bad day for them both. It's in human nature for emotions to change like the weather. After all, though tears came quickly to Misako when she was experiencing strong emotions, it had been years since she cried like this! Just as Misako had been a blubbering mess today, there was a great chance that this was a bad example of Garmadon’s normal behaviors, too.

Misako’s internal voice ever so weakly questioned why she would even give the warlord a chance, but even now, she couldn't fight that odd attraction that compelled her closer to him.

They would have their share of bad times along with their good days too. At both of their cores, they were only human after all - today being a great example that although Garmadon’s appearance was quite inhuman, he was still just a normal guy at the end of the day.

Misako promised herself that she'd be more careful in starting conversations about the past with the warlord, as he clearly was still dealing with some nasty open wounds, however long ago they might have first been set. She had her own miserable past she'd always wanted to forget, so she couldn't blame him too much for being so sharp after she accidentally backed him into a corner.

As if he was reading her thoughts, Garmadon sighed. “Time hasn't treated either of us very well, has it?”

Misako looked away, here eyes glazed over as she stared into the distance. “I can't speak for you, but for me, it wasn't time’s fault. People made my life a living hell.”

Garmadon froze in spot and nodded grimly, still surprised he'd found such a kindred spirit in her.

“We've definitely been shorted our fair share of good times. But, let me promise this to you now,” the warlord leaned in and gave a quick kiss to Misako’s forehead. “The bad times'll end. I will do everything in my power to ensure your life'll be good from here on.” He gave Misako a look out of the corner of his eyes. “Even if that means I part from your company, I'll ensure a good life for you.”

The warrior’s heart pounded quickly, resounding with a deep ache. How was she so absolutely heartbroken over a man - a _warlord_ \- she barely knew?

“Thank you. And I will do the same for you.” Misako and Garmadon shared a glance, both so resolute in their promises. “Everything in my power,” she repeated.

Garmadon cracked a small smile and ruffled her hair. “That's all good and well you saying that, but you're in no shape to make any promises like that!” The warrior paled looking down at her injured arm and wondered how sickly the rest of her might have looked to the warlord in turn.

“Do I really look do bad?” Misako asked with a wince.

Garmadon chuckled in response. “No, don't worry. You wear the gaunt, pale look very well. And, girl, those bags under your eyes just make the blue of your irises pop!” he concluded and gave her a dramatic wink. “But, I don't know about you, I'm personally a fan of the healthy, ‘I'm-not-on-my-deathbed’ sort of look.”

Misako blushed lightly and turned away from his gaze, playing with a strand of her hair.

“Don't worry though, in a few days you'll be good as new,” he moved towards her, forcing himself into her vision. “That's a promise from the desk of Dr Garmadon, himself, ya know,” he continued.

Misako still kept her eyes away from his and the warlord responded by screwing up his face, attempting to make her laugh.

“A promise from me is as good as gold, ya know.”

Misako couldn't keep serious as she could see his expression even out of the corner of her vision. He was cross-eyes with his tongue sticking out between his fangs. The warrior finally laughed and pushed Garmadon away.

“Thank you,  _doctor_ ,” Misako’s eyes shined brightly as she addressed him, even though her tone was incredibly sarcastic. “I appreciate it, you big goof.”

“Well,” Garmadon grinned and he began walking down the hallway to the entrance of another room. “First steps first, let's get some food into your body.”

“Doctor's orders?” The warrior smirked as the warlord choked back a loud burst of laughter.

“Doctor's orders,” he affirmed with another wink, much more genuine this time. “Let's get you fixed up.”


	12. Glimmers of Truth in the Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
> Doubt that the sun doth move.  
> Doubt truth to be a liar,  
> But never doubt I love thee true.

Misako had never seen a kitchen quite like Garmadon’s before. The room was huge and had equipment she couldn't even begin to fathom the purposes of. The warlord had gotten her seated comfortably at the kitchen island while she gazed around in wonder. Garmadon wasted no time in opening the ice box and selecting a few choice pieces of fish, fruits and vegetables he was going to prepare. After seeing the delicious looking items placed in front of her, Misako’s stomach gurgled out a cry of pain.

_She was starving!_

Garmadon took notice of her obvious discomfort and he went quickly to work, all of his hands taking care of a separate chore. One hand was making swift work of the vegetables, slicing them into perfect julienne cuts, where it's pair was busy preparing fresh berries and tossing them into a large bowl once their stems and leaves were plucked off. Meanwhile, his other pair of hands were focused on cutting the fish into small serving sizes.

“I'm not making much at first, I don't want your body to go into shock or get you sick from eating too much at once.” Garmadon explained evenly. “You were out for quite a few days after all.”

Misako never would have imagined the warlord could have been so dexterous with his individual hands. He pulled a bowl of chilled sticky rice from the icebox along with a few sheets of dried seaweed from a nearby counter and his hands worked together like a well oiled machine as he created roll after roll of sushi, using the fish and the multitude of vegetables he had already cut.

Misako was briefly lost watching him work, until her stomach let loose another cry. She clenched her eyes in pain as her body was finally giving into her fatigue, trying her best to hold herself over until Garmadon was finished.

As she tuned back into reality, Misako nearly jumped out of her seat, finding that all the food the warlord was working on was now set before herself. The warrior couldn't restrain herself and she dove into the plate of sushi with her functioning hand, chewing noisily away with each piece she devoured. Garmadon laughed and offered her a pair of chopsticks, which she tried to politely decline and immediately returned to scoffing down the food set around her.

There was a time for proper etiquette and there was a time to push decorum to the side, Misako figured. And right now, she needed to get this food into her body as quickly as she could possibly do so.

 _A girl after my own heart_ , Garmadon chuckled quietly to himself as he leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. He was completely focused on the warrior as she continued her attack on her meal, still using only her hand as she cleaned each small platter. It was a rare thing to find a lady who could eat like a wild animal, and somehow it added a level of charm to the warrior in his eyes.

Catching his inquisitive gaze for a moment, Misako swallowed her most recent mouthful of sushi and used the back of her fist to wipe her mouth clean. A few pieces of rice clung desperately to the back of her hand and she glared down in annoyance at the nuisances, wishing she could just pluck them off with her other - and currently useless - hand. Seeing her dilemma, Garmadon turned around to grab a cloth to help remedy Misako's situation, but when he moved back to the warrior, he found her sucking on the back of her hand and licking herself clean. Garmadon broke out in a tremendous burst of laughter and Misako, suddenly filled with shame, turned her head down and clenched up in her seat.

“Sorry, I must look like an absolute monster right now,” she said, feeling foolish for being seen acting so savagely in that manner and then feeling like a total idiot for using the word monstrous around him - an actual Oni warlord!

 _He probably hates me! He's probably going to kill me now and_  -!!

Garmadon loomed down upon her with a toothy smirk. “Don't worry, from one monster to another, you're the most beautiful beast I've ever seen.” Misako didn't need a mirror to know that her face was a hot red at this point, she could feel the heat radiating off her own face. Garmadon smirked at her and ruffled one of his hands through her hair. “Now, come on, eat up. You won't get your strength back if ya don't fill up your tank first.”

Misako nodded and she self-consciously went back to her meal. Her appetite slowed as she worked on getting the last few pieces of fruit down when Garmadon placed a glass of water before the warrior. She eagerly swallowed the last tart berry and brusquely took the cup from his hand, drinking eagerly from the glass.

Misako looked briefly over to the warlord, who seemed to be frozen, staring at her in pure admiration or something of the like - his eyes half-lidded and a lazy smile spread over his face as he leaned on the counter with a hand on his chin -, and her face flared red again. There was something about that look that set her nerves on edge, but it wasn't because she was afraid he was about to attack her. No, it almost looked like he was -

_Nope._

She wasn't going to go there right now.

Misako could barely understand her own odd feelings that were compelling her to keep close to the warlord. So many treacherous thoughts buzzed through her head - especially in seeing him like _that_! - of linking her fingers with his and clenching his hand tight then of running her fingers through his coarse wavy hair and pressing her body against his and moving in for another kiss and -

Misako clenched her eyes shut, trying to ignore the fluttering of jittery butterflies in her stomach, and downed the rest of the cool liquid, hoping it'd clear her mind.

“How ya feeling now, girlie?” The warlord asked gently, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as her eyes wandered back to him.

As Misako came up for air from her drink, she exhaled deeply and placed the now empty glass down among the cleared plates. “Now, much better. But, honestly? I'm still beyond exhausted. I think I might be even more tired after eating all that.”

Garmadon beamed at her. “No doubt! This was all probably a bit too much for you on your first day back on your feet.”

Misako shrugged, trying not to let him see just how much she was aching and hurting inside. It felt like she had bruises covering her entire body and right now she didn't need to bruise her pride by admitting just how weak she was.

“Well,” Garmadon started. “If you're still not feeling one hundred percent, how do ya fancy hitting the hay for a nap now?”

Misako’s first reaction was - like always - to push herself to the side and keep up her front of never ending strength. From her experiences, admitting weakness never hurt anyone but herself. Time and time again, she was proved this lesson until she finally learned from it.

An inner monologue of her brave warrior persona ran crassly through her head, prompting Misako to follow along:  _A nap? Now? After filling my stomach to the brim? Don't make me laugh, foolish warlord - I could take on an army right about now! I feel fantastic, hahahahaha -!_

But, as she opened her mouth about to politely decline, Garmadon cocked an eyebrow her direction, as if he knew what she was going to say next and he was kindly dissuading her from tossing him a bullshit lie.

Something inside of the warrior's chest begged her to give in and to admit for the first time in probably 15 years that she didn't feel well and yes, that she quite liked the idea of going back to bed and lying there for the rest of the day.

The other part of her - the fiery, hot headed warrior - wanted to show the evil warlord just what she was made of. He needed to know she was his equal and that she would never back down! And as she looked unblinkingly into his harsh, red eyes -

She saw something that caught her off guard.

Somewhere in his gaze, Misako discovered an overwhelming source of genuine concern in his eyes, focused purely on her. Garmadon’s eyes were all scrunched up at the corners as his pupils danced back and forth between her eyes, trying to read her hardened expression. His thick eyebrows furrowed downwards as the break in their conversation continued, his worry and unease made more sincere as a look of pain started taking over his expression.

Koko snapped her mouth close, startling Garmadon, and with a click of her tongue, she shrugged and admitted the truth.

“You know what?” Her light eyes bore into Garmadon's with an intense strength, despite the deep purple bags under her eyes insisting otherwise. “I think I might just take you up on that offer.”

Garmadon's expression swiftly resumed a look of peace and he grinned back to her. “Good choice, Kokes.” The warlord started walking around the island to Misako, all the while, his anxious gaze trained on her face. “Get some food, get some rest… next thing you know, tomorrow you'll feel like a brand new person!”

Misako nodded eagerly - maybe too much so, now she was feeling wildly dizzy. There was a light pounding at the back of her head since she awoke and now it felt like a sledgehammer was being tested against her skull. Misako groaned in pain, a hand shooting to her forehead, as if to quell her inner misery in some manner.

“Hey, are ya feeling alright?” Garmadon spoke softly as he came to her side. “You look like you're gonna hurl.” He pressed the back of one of his hands to her forehead and the warlord hissed out a curse under his breath. “Damn, you've got a mean fever coming on, Koko.”

Misako nodded, much slower and more deliberately this time, struggling too much against the pain of her headache to respond. Garmadon gazed over her with a sudden look of urgency and Misako understood. She needed to get some rest if she ever wanted to heal from the nasty wound on her shoulder and this headache/fever combo must have been side effects from her body trying to heal after major trauma.

Garmadon offered the warrior a hand and she tried on a weak smile as she took a hold of it, his strong grip held her delicately as if she were a wilting flower. A warlord who could be so gentle -  _who could ever imagine such a thing_!

Misako was just about to hop off her stool - she was sure Garmadon would then whisk her away to her bedroom -, when a sudden strike of fear burst in her chest.

_The amulets!_

It seems her jumbled up mind had ended up clearing away a lot of stupid, warm, fuzzy thoughts about the warlord and now she started thinking clearly, at long last. The angry throbbing in her skull returned at full force and Misako reclaimed her hand, grabbing at her face.

She moaned as the agony in her skull brought the truth forward, suddenly making everything all too clear.

How could she have forgotten about the amulets? They were the only reason she had even trekked all this way into these dammned mountains and they were at fault for why she was now here with  _him_ , all wrapped up in bandages like a broken doll. And why was she fooling herself so miserably over him? They were playing some sort of demented version of  _house_ , where she was stuck like a prisoner in his care.

How did she not see this coming?

It was him... The warlord... Lord Garmadon…

_It was all his doing._

Suddenly, the puzzle pieces came clicking into place. She understood the warlord's end game.

With a feverish head and a full stomach, Misako did her best to contain the contents of her last meal as the horrific truth washed over her and cleared her mind of Lord Garmadon's deception. She hated herself for falling victim to him and his dastardly charms!

_He was using her! This whole time, he had been using her! He had to have been!_

Why on earth did he make tracking him through hell and high water so easy in the first place? He must have intended on her following and finding him and eventually helping him out of some sort of crazy life or death situation, which she did like the idiot she was! And here she was now, in his home and in his care, like a complete and utter dung-brained idiot. How did she let it come to this!? And truthfully, why else would an evil warlord be so kind, so caring to a warrior of justice, like her? There was no other excuse -

It was all a ruse _._ It _had_ to be _._

After all, no one liked Misako. Anyone who got too close to her was promised death. And though Garmadon surely hungered for the deaths of others, he couldn't be so masochistic that he'd willingly keep her by his side and risk his own life by her hand. Just like everyone else, he could see her for the demon she truly was and he must have had plans to use her. There was just no other excuse.

He put on a charming smile and she stepped inside, welcoming a fox straight into the henhouse.

How stupid could she be?!

Misako groan realizing he - a master of war - had simply used psychology on her and was playing with her. Even though she had learned the true meaning of loneliness after her parents’ sudden deaths, he feigned care and attention towards her and she caved inwards like a tent with no supports.

A pit of emotions she had not dwelt on since that terrible illness ate away at her parents flesh until they were nothing but bones and sallow, grey skin. Their feisty daughter was young, but she did her best to care for them, ultimately failing in the end, breaking her heart and soul as she watch her parents drift closer to death with each passing day. It was an impossible task to revive them, but Misako took it all personally and wallowed in her misery until members of her blood family stopped in to check on the family.

What they discovered would ruin Misako's life forever.

The young girl had been living peacefully among corpses. Though she had truthfully been in a state of shock, having undergone such a major loss of life, her family mistakenly believed that she had caused her parents’ demise and believed her to be an agent of death sent into the mortal world.

It all went downhill from there.

As if the heartbreak of losing her parents wasn't enough, her blood family and entire village cast her away, fearing the little girl with the odd red-haired to have been a spawn of monsters sent to kill them all. Anyone who took the girl in or spent any decent length of time around her grew ill - completely overlooking the fact that they had contracted their sicknesses long before and after the girl passed through their lives. Folks who kept close to the girl constantly remarked on how they became sickly on a regular basis, only stoking the flames of these nasty rumors. Though every illness was different and no one had mimicked the particular symptoms leading up to her parents’ deaths, the superstitious people chose to blame a young girl for all the problems in their village.

Not a soul passed away after her parents, but the fear of death raised up in the village, but it was enough for the village to grow fearful. And their first response was to kill that which they did not understand.

Those who were supposed to be her family abandoned her and left her to rot away in the illnesses she bestowed upon others. Yet, she never grew ill herself and the villagers assumed it was due in fact to her being a harbinger of death. The villagers grew resolute in their cause and one miserable, sweltering afternoon, those people who had been family members and close friends drove the girl from her home and village, threatening her with fire and mercilessly sharpened weapons should she return.

Misako suffered alone for years, blaming herself for causing so much misery, yet she tried to continue on and hoped to break her curse, but nothing ever changed. Her young life was just one miserable tribulation after another. Through her childhood and young adult life, she never had any friends who would willingly stay at her side or help her up when she was down. As she moved from village to village, she was cast out for gossip seemed to follow her everywhere.

Misako never again would have a loving home she could return to on her darkest days. Everyone feared her and kept a far distance away, should she choose to smite them, too. But, she should be thankful: this made her into the warrior she was today.

No one had ever actually cared for Misako, nor would they. She was broken in some way everyone else could see, but Misako herself was completely blind to. Try as she might all her young life, Misako could never find the attention she craved, the love she desired, or true companionship of any type. She wanted to fix herself, to make herself lovable to destroy the curse that haunted her, but she couldn't. She never would be able to, because death followed her wherever she went. She was a truly monster.

And that's why Lady Iron Dragon was born.

Lady Iron dragon was a hero like no other. After slaying a few beasts and putting herself between weak towns and ruthless villains, Misako found that which she had never known: she was suddenly welcomed and adored everywhere she went. As soon as she donned her armor, she took on another life. She became a hero of legends. She was always successful on her campaigns and missions. She was the pride and joy to the rural villages of Ninjago.

It was like heaven to Misako - as Lady Iron Dragon, she would never be lonely again.

But, in time, she had found it was all emptiness.

The praise the villagers sung… The friendliness the townsfolk showed her as they offered her food and shelter... All of it was nothing but lies for a hero who wasn't anything but a front, either.

But, as much as she hated Lady Iron Dragon, she would always detest Misako the most for she was the most miserable creature to ever walk upon this land.

And how dare Lord Garmadon try to fool her and win her over with fake affection and attention! He was a cold-hearted, calculating warlord, surely he had seen Misako for what she truly was upon their first meeting - nothing more than a silly, brokenhearted girl! - and he knew he could use her for his own dark purposes. That had to be it!

He surely intended upon keeping her in his home and under his spell until he was done with her, when he'd cast her out or otherwise be done with her. This, her life, was probably nothing more than a simple gamble for him.

Misako fumed, her head woozy with anger and fatigue as everything came crashing down around her.

And that must have been why Garmadon hadn't say anything about the amulets yet. Was he trying to get her to forget about everything that had happened so far? Keep her trapped under his spell? Not a chance, buddy boy, he couldn't fool her that easily!

 _Ooh_ , her thoughts hissed through her mind.  _Once I get my hands on those amulets, I'm going to break them all into a million little pieces!! And then, him - Lord Garmadon! For this evil ruse, I'll burn him alive! I'll stab him in the heart! I don't care how, but I will be the end of him_!!

Now, with renewed vigor and her warrior persona taking over, Misako lunged out of her seat before Garmadon was at her side. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Misako intended on walking straight by the warlord and out the door, with or without her clothes, armor or weapons, in order to resume her mission, but her body failed to follow along with the program.

Misako saw the world tilting to the side as she began crumbling down onto herself, her body completely unable to support her weight after jumping off the stool so quickly. She watched only in vague interest as the ground came rushing to meet her, but the warlord’s numerous arms reached her first before the impact arrived.

Garmadon swiftly scooped up Misako, holding her closely to his chest and he released a deep sigh - which sounded like it was more so due to stress of seeing her nearly take a fall, rather than due to the physical exertion of reacting so immediately to the warrior’s tumble. Suddenly more fired up than before, Misako felt a burst of strength kick into her system and she tried her best to fight away the warlord's many hands so she could break free from his grip.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” The warlord chuckled as Misako wriggled in his hold. “Where do you think you're going like this?”

“Anywhere I damn well please!” Misako cried out. “Now, let me go  _this instant_!”

Garmadon scrunched up his face, his expression taking on a look of annoyance and surprise at her outburst.

“Absolutely not. Do you see the state you're in? If I don't help you up, your body isn't going to be able to support you on your own.”

The warlord glared down at her sternly, three of his hands were affixed to her body, keeping her tightly in his arms as she twisted this way and that, attempting to free herself in vain. His fourth hand ventured up to her face and he gently stroked a few wild strands of hair from her face, his eyes locked onto hers.

“Koko, please, calm down. What’s wrong? Tell me what's going on.”

“ _Don't call me that_!” Her stomach shook with revulsion at hearing him call her by some... pet nickname!

“You have no right - don't you  _dare_  call me that!!” She glared daggers at the nearest hand by her face and bit down hard at the base of his first finger. Garmadon yelped out in pain at once, releasing her as his three other hands instinctively gripped onto his injured one.  _Even without fangs, the girl had a mean bite!_

Misako made to run for the door out of the house and she bounded out of the kitchen and into the photograph-lined hallway, only briefly glimpsing at that picture with the young Lord Garmadon and his family, now wishing she could tear it to pieces.

The eyes of young Garmadon seemed focused onto her and as she looked back at the photograph once more, Misako clumsily tripped over herself and she crumpled onto the floor, landing on her wounded arm with a sickening  _crack_. She wailed loudly as the world began spinning, suddenly every one of her senses was overcome with pain and she writhed on the floor in pure agony. She tried to heave herself off the ground, but she couldn't support her own body with her one trembling arm and she collapsed again on her injured arm. Completely unable to do anything now but focus on the tremendous agony centered in her shoulder, Misako broke into sobs.

Garmadon wasn't far behind Misako and he raced down the hallway to her, instantly throwing himself to the ground at her side. His hands all reaching for the warrior as she cried - the sound was enough to break the warlord’s heart in two - he feared what would occur when he would be able to flip her over and see the damage himself.

As soon as one of his dark hands made contact with her bare arm, electricity flew through Misako's system and she rolled away from his touch screeching all the while. Garmadon recoiled in horror, landing squarely on his rear end as the warrior turned away from him, sobbing into her knees.

“ _Don't touch me_!! Just get the hell away from me!” The warrior had balled up into fetal position, her face pale and wet as tears poured from her reddened eyes. She was clutching at her shoulder with a death grip. “ _Leave me alone_!!”

Garmadon huffed in seeing fresh blood stains leaking through the fabric of her bandages. Not sure if pain or something else had brought on this panic attack or prompted her into hysterics, or whatever this was, but Garmadon inched closer to her, knowing damn well that she needed help - no matter how many different ways she could think up to tell him to f@$& off.

“Koko, you broke your wound open. We need to change out your wrappings and close the injury. I'm here to help ya. Please, just -,” the warlord hesitated in getting his hands too near the crazed warrior again. “Don't fight me - I want to help ya.  _You need help_!”

Misako's mournful cries had trickled off into uneven sobs that wracked through her body here and there. She refused to turn to Garmadon or acknowledge him at all until his hands were just about touch her flesh again.

“Please,” she sniffled quietly. “I can't go on with this -  _just kill me_.”

Garmadon gazed at her in utter confusion. “What - what are ya talking about? Koko, this wound? It’s not gonna kill ya unless we let ya just bleed out. I don't know why you'd -”

Misako shook her head slowly. “Not the arm.  _This_.” She turned her head slightly to look at Garmadon with bloodshot, tear rimmed eyes. “You and me. I know what you're doing. But, I-I'm not strong enough to go through this, again. Please, give me mercy and just kill me now.”

“ _What are you saying_?” Garmadon said, his voice came out strained and uneven.

“I know I'm nothing but a curse, and now I'm a pawn in your stupid little game,” she took in a deep, shuddering breath before continuing. “Stop with the niceties. Just stop pretending you care at all about me - I'd rather you kill me than continue in this lie.”

Garmadon’s face twisted up and he couldn't hold himself back from grabbing a hold on Misako and pulling her into his arms, trapping her tightly against his chest - despite her repetitive demands to leave her to die on the floor. He carefully avoided her injured shoulder as his arms laced around her body and pressed his forehead to hers as he gently squeezed her.

“Koko, what the  _hell_  are ya saying?” The warlord felt his throat constricting as errant overrun emotions let loose in his chest. “I'm right here for ya. It's gonna be OK-”

Misako broke into weak sobs. “Please stop toying with me, Garmadon. I can't handle anyone else using me. I'm so tired - I'm so weak.”

Garmadon felt his pulse beating out of control as he tried to make sense of her rambling. He jolted as he felt her hand trace it's way down his arm and she grabbed a hold of the top of his hand, gripping tightly onto it. He instinctively turned his hand about and returned the gesture, clamping onto her frail hand.

“Please, Garmadon. I can't live a lie anymore. Please don't make me think you care about me. I know what I am,” she coughed and Garmadon gripped tighter onto her hand. “Stop pretending you care.”

“ _What_?” Garmadon lifted his face from hers and brushed her ruddy hair from out of her eyes.

She hiccuped, the pain in her shoulder echoed through her body remorselessly but her agony muted briefly upon seeing the warlord's face drawn up in a million different emotions, his eyes locked with hers. As tired and overwhelmingly weak as she was now feeling, she was certain she could make out tears bubbling up in the warlords eyes.

“‘ _Stop pretending_?’ You stupid girl.” He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her warm forehead. “Is that what this is about?” He murmured low as he dipped down to place another kiss on her. “You absolute stupid girl,  _what the hell do ya think is going on here_?”

Misako felt her eyes fill up with indignant rage, she loosened her hand from his grip and forced his head away from herself.

“You're using me! For the amulets! For yourself! I may not know everything but I know that!” Her voice muted as she cursed herself under her breath. “I'm so stupid to have followed you here and helped you in that fight!”

“If you didn't come along or help me, I would have  _died_ , Koko!!” The warlord bent down again, his face perpendicular to hers as tears rolled down his face and onto hers.

“I was an absolute buffoon for thinking I could do this on my own. But, you came and you saved me - we both know I would have died out there in that fight! I didn't stand a chance! Now, my life is indebted to you - I'm yours for eternity.” He lifted his head and his blood red eyes bore holes into her. “ _How do ya not see that_?!”

“Huh?” Koko could barely manage to produce the sound as all the thoughts in her mind ground down to a halt.

Garmadon looked fiercely at her, his chest heaving with each breath. “Listen, Koko, you're not well. I'm gonna do us both a favor and chalk this all up to ya being out of your damn mind.”

Misako felt like a child being scolded by a parent and she shrunk in his arms, wishing she could just die.

“If you even say one more thing about this tonight, you'll break me in two.” Garmadon hauled himself and the girl to his feet. “So, if you don't mind, keep your mouth shut about all this until ya wake up with a clear head, think it all over and  _then_  we can talk about all this.”

“OK,” she mustered up her voice just enough to one word before her voice gave away.

“Good,” Garmadon sniffed loudly as he started off towards Misako's room. “Now, do me a favor and don't say anything at all until I'm done re-wrapping your bandages. I'll need to focus if ya don't want to screw up getting them back on right.” Garmadon chuckled sharply. “You may be the one with the fever, but you sure as hell've made me feel like I'm on fire now.”

Misako nodded slowly, doing her best to keep quiet.

Garmadon scoffed in spite of himself, his chest beating wildly as he looked down at the frail girl in his arms, who was now rolling in towards his chest and accepting his touch, ever so willingly. Whatever vein of memory she had broken into needed to be set aside for now. There's no easy way to heal a person with a broken body and a shattered heart.

_One thing at a time, _he thought slowly to himself.__

“I'm here for ya, girlie. Don't you worry, I'm right here for ya _...”_


	13. Fevers and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _月儿明、风力静。_  
>  树叶挂窗棂。  
> 小宝宝、快睡睡眠。  
> 睡眠那个梦中.。
> 
>  
> 
> _The moon is bright and the wind is quiet._  
>  The leaves hang in the window.  
> Little baby, sleep fast.  
> Sleep in that dream...

Koko woke up slowly to the dim first lights of dawn cracking in through the window, gently illuminating the room in a serene, amber glow. The warrior propped herself up onto her elbows and gazed briefly out the window, her eyes half closed and still rather blurry, taking in the incredible view that awaited her. The sun was just starting to peek out from between two mountains, casting the village below in a deep, purple shadow. The dark night sky still lingered hopelessly above the rising sun, doing it's best to keep a hold of the day as long as it could - but obviously losing the battle.

Koko squinted her eyes as she looked closer at the small village. It suddenly occurred to her that it must have snowed at some point during the night, the green earth was all swallowed up by a field of untouched white stuff and the roofs of each house and hut were covered nicely with a thick layer of gleaming snow. A malignant chill lingered in the air, sending shivers rolling across her upper body.

Not too accustomed to the cold and completely unfamiliar to snow, Koko decided then and there that she was not impressed. She hastily wished away the chill hanging over her body as her torso was still uncovered - she was only wearing wrappings around her chest and shoulder - in this weather, it was as good as being naked.

Koko flopped back down into bed yanking the thick, woolly blankets up and under her chin. A dull, lingering pain broke through her shoulder, bringing unwelcome memories of the previous day.

She last recalled Garmadon re-wrapping her wound and she was still honestly in shock that a warlord of any sort could be so… so… gallant and polite. It was also the first time Koko had seen the full extent of her injury and having Garmadon there besides her saved her a lot of stress as she gawked at her terrible wound. The blow she had taken was deeper than she expected, running from the top of her shoulder extending deep between her breasts. Garmadon was right too, she had split a good portion of her wound open when she had fallen on the ground last night. Her chest and shoulder had been covered in fresh blood - she seriously needed a wash - there was so much of the sticky red residue covering her skin.

Garmadon insisted he would help her as her injured arm was now severely restricted in its movements, least she was interested in opening the wound further. Though Koko tried to decline his help, her face grew exceedingly hot as she realized the portion of the cut that extended down her chest would leave her in a rather… revealing state once the wrappings were fully removed. Regardless, she knew Garmadon was right. She needed his help.

Chidingly, Garmadon reminded her that she wouldn't be able to properly wrap herself up while one of her arms essentially hung useless at her side. The warrior relented and accepted his help, though her face was painted a bright fuchsia the whole while.

At first, she was afraid as he approached her. She was in a miserable amount of pain and Garmadon was a big sort of brute, no doubt about that. Nevertheless, his touch remained gentle and tender beyond all compare. He treated her like a precious porcelain doll that could shatter at the wrong touch.

As he removed her bloodied wrappings, his claws never once grazed her skin. She was wholly uncomfortable as she sat on the bed, her chest completely exposed before the warlord, yet unlike the monstrous portrait that had been painted of him by his foes, Garmadon was the epitome of a true gentleman. Though he might be a big flirt and his personality was quite a bit over the top, it was as if he had some second, honorable personality lingering under his loud-mouthed, quick talking, obnoxious warlord persona.

Koko was absolutely charmed as he took care of her. Never once did he ogle at her breasts or make her feel like some kind of specimen held beneath the lense of a microscope. He calmly averted his focus from her body when necessary, only looking away from her wound to gaze into her eyes every once in a while.

He filled the silence with a story of a particularly nasty battle he had fought against the Anacondrai in his youth and how he received a similarly nasty blow. Koko listened to him in complete rapture. She had never considered that these horrific snake warriors of legend were anything more myth, but then she foolishly realized that a demonic warlord was tending to her wound.

… Perhaps it was time she gave a try at being a little more open minded about these sort of things.

While wiping down and cleaning her raw, open wound, the warlord had gently applied some acrid smelling ointment that made Koko’s flesh crawl and burn as though it was on fire. She didn't intend to take one of his hands in hers, but he didn’t remark or pull away from her grip, allowing her to squeeze his hand mercilessly until the pain subsided. Once she felt as though she could breathe again, he slowly began wrapping her back up, all the while continuing to regale her with this near fight to the death he and his brother had taken part in, years and years ago.

The girl was completely enthralled by his story, most of which sounded so in character for Garmadon that she couldn't imagine anything but this being truth. All the while, her skin sang out in happiness, his touch somehow still lingering delightfully around a sore point on her wound, just over her heart.

Koko knew that she had made an ally with this man, but as she had watched him wash his many hands clean while delivering a final cliffhanger to his story - that he'd promise to continue tomorrow, can't forget that! - she couldn't help but wonder if she had locked herself into something a lot more  _intimate_  than a simple partnership back when they first had met.

She remembered he had asked her something about them trying out a relationship, but like there'd be any sort of  _normal_  dating that could occur between herself and a warlord. And at this point with all the light touches, tight embraces and gentle kisses they shared, Koko pondered just how far along their relationship might be, regardless of how little time had passed since they first met in person.

Now thinking back on it, an excited chill ran through Koko's heart as she thought back on the previous night, wondering if she had gotten an answer as Garmadon tucked her into sleep.

After pulling up a mountain of blankets over Koko's body, he had sat at the side of her bed, stroking her hair languidly as he bid her a good night's rest. She couldn't find the strength to return his kindness, but she clasped her working hand around one of his as slumber crept in from the far corners of her mind. Her hearing may have started failing her as the heavy curtains of fatigue descended upon her mind, but she was absolutely certain that she had felt a kiss on her forehead and heard something wonderfully close to “ _I love you_ ,” before everything went black.

Koko grabbed at the blankets and pressed her face into her pillow, wanting desperately to scream.

_This was absolutely just her luck._

Not only did she make the  _incredibly_  stupid decision to make an alliance with a known baddie in the first place, but she had  _flirted_  with him!  _Did she have any self control at all_?! She started having all these soft feelings for him and she had saved him from dying and -  _oh gods_  - had he said he was  _indebted_  to her?! Koko's mind raced as she considered her position with the warlord. As much as she originally had wanted to, she completely forgot about rebutting his advances and she had totally given into his charm. But he was handsome, he was absolutely, devilishly charming and...

She froze, suddenly remembering that she had spent the prior day being an absolute incorrigible brat to him. Her stomach rolled as brief glimpses of the past day came to her mind. Not nearly ready to confront her embarrassment or concerns from the day prior, she did her best to swat away at her thoughts for the time being. Koko grumbled as she rolled onto her uninjured side, feeling her heavy pile of blankets shift with her as she readjusted.

She could deal with all her confused feelings and figure out an apology once she was fully awake. Koko hummed contentedly as the warmth of her bed enveloped her.

She was just drifting off to sleep again when the blankets moved on their own accord.

It was a slow, deliberate movement similar to that of a snake pulling itself across the bed - whatever it was, it couldn't be anything good. A chill descended her spine as she imagined that she could have kept the thing warm and alive during the frosty night, bile rising in her throat as she imagined it wrapped around her sleeping form. Though she wasn't particularly frightened of snakes, she still wasn't so up for the idea that she might have kept a reptilian bed fellow during the night and she immediately prepared to strike and kill this beast - fatigue was now the very last thing on her mind.

Cautiously, Koko slowly sat upright once more, doing her best to not frighten the beast off, preparing a plan of attack -

Then the blankets grabbed her and forced her down.

_What the -?!_

Koko tried to throw off the heavy blankets- now entirely worried that she was lying on an evil sentient mattress - but the blankets held her firmly in place and began dragging her to the center of the bed.

Koko dug her fist into the bed sheet, desperately trying to fight back, but her grip released as she collided with something rather solid and large and warm and...

_Alive._

Koko's muscle memory came roaring to life before she could even consider what was going on. She whipped her elbow about, attempting to strike whatever it was somewhere in the gut, when a host of arms wrapped around her body - freezing her halfway through her strike - and pulled her deep into a warm embrace.

Koko's face burned red as she gazed up and found Garmadon snuggling against her, his face resting gently besides her head. Feeling pinned in, her heart pounded fiercely in her chest as her fight or flight response kicked in.

“Geez, Koko, would you stop squirming around so much?” He grumbled, his voice deep and mumbled as he returned from the land of sleep.

“ _Garmadon_!? What are you doing in my bed?!” She hissed, her voice was pinched and quiet as she struggled against him, feeling more panicked as one of his hands came to rest on top of the exposed skin of her stomach.

“Well, good morning to you, too,” he scoffed. “Are you feeling any better today?”

Koko refused to answer as she tried to push off of him, freezing briefly as she became suddenly aware that he was topless and her hand was planted firmly on his bare chest. His muscular, sturdy...  _naked_  chest. Her heart lodged in her throat and she gulped deeply, attempting to settle herself down.

“You had a fever. I came in to check on you but you weren't doing too good,” the warlord yawned gruffly, taking the back of one of his hands and pressing it against her forehead. After a moment, he grunted in satisfaction. “It doesn't seem you have a temp now, but you were really burning up.”

Koko tried to pry herself out of his arms, but with only one operational hand, it was useless.

“Anyway, you're still not one hundred percent. You're downright cold to the touch,” Garmadon groaned and his arms wormed tighter around her frame. He dragged her against him, his legs tangling with hers. “I can help you warm up. Try to go back to sleep. You need it.”

Though she was fully aware it was only the warlord who had engulfed her in his arms, she couldn't help her blood from racing, her heart from pounding, or her head from shrieking that she had to escape. Her throat tightened as she balled her fist and felt herself preparing to strike him, against her better wishes. As she reared back, he forced a sudden kiss to her cheek and she became immobilized.

“Calm down. It's just me,” Garmadon whispered gently into her ear, nuzzling his face into her hair, his one hand tenderly rubbing her uninjured arm as he tried to break her out of her frenzy. “I got ya. You'll be alright.”

As he repeated the same phrases over and over, Koko felt her chest unrestricting, her panic ebbing slowly away. She lowered her hand and her body released its tension, turning to putty in Garmadon's embrace.

They lied there in the early dawn light, Garmadon whispering to her as he stroked her cheek. Koko closed her eyes, after some time, regaining control over herself.

“Gods, Garmadon, I'm sorry - I don't know where that came from, but,” she sighed after a few minutes, releasing the last bit of tension in her body. “You scared me. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so panicky with you.”

Garmadon shrugged. “I have that effect on people. I'm used to it, it's alright.”

Koko relaxed in his arms sighing contentedly, his sturdy body absolutely radiating with heat. She rolled into the warlord, pressing her body flat against his. He adjusted all four of his arms to have a better grip around her and he very quietly began humming a quiet tune that lured Koko's mind back to rest.

“ _Yuè er míng, fēnglì jìng._  
Shùyè guà chuānglíng.  
Xiǎo bǎobǎo, kuài shuì shuìmián.  
Shuìmián nàgè mèng zhōng...”

 

* * *

 

She didn't know exactly when she fell asleep again, but Koko awoke in an empty bed, her eyesight fuzzy and her hair mussed this way and that. She blinked away the blurriness as she gazed about the room and caught the bright glow of daylight from behind the curtains obstructing the window. The girl couldn't help but smile upon seeing a glorious stream of daylight leaking into the room. She stretched herself out - having seemed that she had slept on top her good arm and it was covered in the feeling of static and needle pricks at the moment - very careful to not pull too much on the area around her injury, in fear of causing herself more pain.

Though the room was still quite cool, it was nowhere near as chilled as it was earlier in the morning. Koko eagerly thrust off her thick layer of blankets and placed her feet on the floor. Rather than landing on solidly on the cool wood, her feet came into contact with a pair of fur-lined slippers. She grinned as she graciously slipped into them, overcome with happiness at doing so.

As she stood upright, she found a light colored gi-top and her sling laid at the foot of her bed. She placed the contraption back over her head and gently amneuvered her arm back to its place in the sling. She did her best to keep her weak arm pressed against her chest as she pulled on the gi. One sleeve dangled uselessly as she tightened the top, her injured arm tucked safely away under the shirt's fabric.

Feeling warm, well-rested, but rather hungry again, Koko made her way out of the room, intent upon finding Garmadon…

And apologizing to him profusely for being  _such a pain_.

The moment she opened the door, she was hit by the welcoming scent of a burning fire somewhere nearby. Sniffing deeply, she sighed -  _what a comforting feeling_! The air was delightfully cozy and the smell of fried meats beckoned her deeper into the house.

Just before she started off to the kitchen, Koko stopped moving entirely.

She could hear a muted argument taking place across the living room down the furthest hallway from her right. Carefully creeping through the impressive room on her tip-toes, Koko pressed herself against a regal tapestry and quieted her breathing. She turned her head slightly, peering down the hallway, which evidently opened up into a foyer. There stood Garmadon looming over another man.

Garmadon was quietly threatening some stranger - a human sized, normal looking man. She couldn't quite get a good look at his face, as Garmadon was blocking her vision as he stood in front of the hallway leading into the rest of his home. The warlord looked utterly massive and frightening with his arms crossed like that, assuredly blocking the stranger from entering any further into his home.

Koko retreated behind the wall to rest her back against the tapestry, focusing her hearing on their hushed fight.

“ _So, what did you do with it, then, idiot_?” She could easily make out Garmadon's deep voice. " _This is a life or death matter and you **moved**  it?! What's wrong with you?!_”

Koko blanched, not sure at all what was going on, but her stomach knotted, now seriously worried that this might have been something tied to the amulets.

“ _It's safe. Hidden away. You don't have to worry_ ,” the stranger spoke in a very calm manner - in fact, it was eerily calm in the face of a raging warlord. “ _If anyone is out to find it, they'll have to come after me, so don't worry yourself_.”

She heard a shuffle of footsteps and Garmadon growled dangerously, Koko closed her eyes shut, worried about what the warlord might have been doing to the other man. She tightly covered her hand over her mouth, deathly afraid of crying out.

“ _You don't understand this at all! I **need**  that amulet - father left it in  **my**  care!_” Even without her sight, she could hear the tell-tale signs of a man struggling for air. “ _I need this thing, like you'd never understand_!”

“ _Please_!” The other man rasped weakly. “ _If you'd just listen_ -!”

“ _No_!” Garmadon hissed violently. “ _I'm done listening, I'm done waiting! Tell me: where it is now_!”

Koko’s pulse was pounding in her ears. She didn't know how much longer she could wait silently on the side before jumping to the fray.

“ _Garmadon - brother! Would you stop and_ -!”

 _Brother_? Koko’s eyes widened, suddenly remembering the photograph of the warlords family and that sad looking blonde boy. The warrior couldn't believe what she was hearing.  _Was Garmadon going to kill his own brother_?!

“ _No! This is all on **you** , Wu! You just had to be such a damn goody-goody and move it without so much as even telling me! You never think before you act or maybe you think too much - but it doesn't matter! I'm gonna _-!”

“Garm,  _STOP_!” Koko had burst from around the corner and started pummeling on Garmadon's back with her one hand. In shock, the warlord released the neck of the stranger, who drew back against the door, gasping wildly in attempt to regain the breath Garmadon had squeezed out of him.

“Koko?” Garmadon turned around to face the warrior as the stranger slowly slipped down the wall and into sitting on the ground. “Koko, what're you -?”

She smashed her fist into his gut - barely eliciting a reaction from the warlord, besides him widening his eyes at her - and she pointed her finger up into his face. “What do you think you're doing?!”

Quite like a dog being scolded by its owner for chewing up a shoe, Garmadon wilted back as she yelled at him. “Koko, I,  _uhh_  -,” he rubbed the back of his head, his red eyes bouncing back and forth between the panting stranger and the warrior's angry glare.

Koko raised an eyebrow, not impressed at all by his sudden meekness.

The warlord tried on a weak, toothy smile and chuckled.

“So, Koko, let me introduce you to my brother.”


	14. The FSM's Greatest Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead._ "  
> - **Benjamin Franklin**
> 
> (Sorry it's taken a bit to get a new chapter in! I hope you enjoy as we get more in detail to the plot. Let's see if anyone knows where this may be going!)

Koko watched with keen eyes, nibbling on piece after piece of the salty, fried meat that Garmadon had prepared for their breakfast - that is, what was supposed to be their undisturbed breakfast, before a certain unexpected guest had arrived. Her bright eyes bounced like a ping pong ball between the two brothers while she sat directly in the middle of their spat, which had only just broke into silence as Wu sipped slowly on a cup of tea.

After separating their fight in the foyer, Koko had marched into the kitchen with her arm linked with Wu's to make the man comfortable and brew some hot water and to help ease the pain in Wu's throat, thanks to Garmadon having choked him earlier. As she had put the kettle on the stove and turned away from Wu, Koko nearly jumped out of her skin as her own shadow seemed to come to life.

Garmadon was standing almost on top of her, yet she hadn't noticed his presence at all. She gazed up to him, about to hiss at him about treating his own brother so disrespectfully, but instead her jaw clicked shut as he bore her an odd expression which she could clearly see was laced with guilt and deep concern. He whispered something to her about their amulet - _their_ amulet - being stored safely in the house, but his voice died away as he brushed a lock of hair from her face. She nodded in understanding, all too aware that her very own life seemed to revolve around these damnable charms.

Though she wasn't certain why the warlord had looked so worried, once the kettle was heating and her hand was free, Koko turned away from the counter and toward Garmadon, taking a tight hold of one of the warlord's clawed hands. A smile started on his lips but she could still see that odd glimmer in his eye, which began to open some uncomfortable pit in her gut.

Koko tried to ignore this odd feeling, but as she moved around the kitchen, Garmadon followed after her, only a step behind. If he was any closer, she would have undoubtedly felt his hot breath down her neck. And as awkward as it was, she tried her best to ignore him as she went about preparing a cup of hot jasmine green tea for their visitor, once almost spilling it all over Garmadon in the process.

Once she served Wu his tea and sat herself down without encountering any more incidents, Garmadon still didn't ease up on her and instead he closed what little space was left between the two of them. He stood just behind her, still acting like her shadow, though Koko couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

After her concern for the warlord calmed, Koko looked over to their guest and gave him a much needed look over. After the redness in his cheeks faded and he tamed his long hair that had been major messed up in the scuffle, Wu looked like a different person from the man Garmadon was strangling only minutes earlier. She couldn't stifle her amusement when looking the two siblings over - they couldn't be any more different if they tried!

Whereas Garmadon was the human representation of nightmares and the shadows themselves from the color of his murky skin down to the clothes he wore, his younger brother looked he could have been an angel or a beam of light with bright, shoulder length blonde hair with a small bun styled on the top of his head and wearing what else but a white gi top with shining silver symbols and dragon stitched along the fabric. Of course, it didn't help that Garmadon was no longer entirely human, but as Koko stared at Wu's calm expression, she was certain, despite their differences, she could still see their familial resemblance.

They both had long noses, though Garmadon's was sloped a bit more while Wu's was closer to being straight; they had the same determined look in their eyes, but whereas Garmadon's sharp glare was crimson and lined with thick, expressive brows that were furrowed downwards in annoyance, Wu’s calm gaze was a frosty blue and he had long lashes and narrow brows that were raised high on his forehead; and they both had incredibly powerful auras emanating from them. If she weren't already so used to Garmadon and his overwhelming personality, sitting here between the two brothers would have probably smothered her.

But at the same time, Koko admitted that the two also stood as strong opposites to one another. With as many features that they shared, the two looked nothing alike at first glance. Koko had already become rather used to Garmadon's formidable build and as she looked his younger brother over, she could only imagine if a fight broke out in the kitchen, it wouldn't take long for Garmadon to literally squash his brother in battle. The warlord was muscular and very tall while his younger brother was quite lean and roughly only a half a head taller than herself. Wu also had fairly delicate features - though he'd never be mistaken for a woman with his well preened facial hair! - and Koko could easily recognize that shy boy from the painting in his grown self. Regardless, he was no young boy now. The young man in front of her was a picture of regality and he had a rather a serene energy about him.

And she had to admit that he was really quite handsome, too. But unlike Garmadon, though, who didn't seem able to cover up any of his emotions, there was something in Wu's eyes that made her feel very on edge and distrusting of him. It was as though he was looking down at her, making her feel small and uncomfortable under his superior gaze. Koko tried to shake off the feeling and shot him a smile. Even as a lukewarm grin pulled on Wu's lips, that sly look remained steady in his half-lidded eyes.

Maybe Garmadon was right to be harsh with Wu. She'd half to keep her eye on this one.

Koko looked away and back to the kitchen table. She could only guess that what he lacked in pure strength, Wu probably made up for it in speed, endurance or brains. Not to say that Garmadon wasn't smart, but it seemed like Wu was a calculating sort of man, one who'd always be two steps ahead of his enemies. Koko shrugged to herself as she crunched down on a particularly crispy piece of meat. Who knows? Maybe she was over analyzing him and, anyway, with their opposite strengths and weaknesses there's a good chance that they'd be equally matched up in a fight.

_Like yin and yang._

She was suddenly hit by how these two seemed so at ends yet so undeniably similar. Yin & yang… it was the perfect way to describe the brothers. Koko was about to turn around to face Garmadon and whisper her observation, but a creak came from her seat and it froze in place and silenced her mouth before any words could escape.

Garmadon was still standing partially behind her and, blinded as she was to his facial expressions while she had continued to much away on her meal, she could only imagine he was sending Wu a death glare as their conversation had turned to silence. Koko had felt Garmadon plant one of his hands firmly on the back of her chair at the start of their conversation - whether he did so out of protection for her or to help control his anger she couldn't guess - and currently the chair was so under stress in his grip that it was letting out another round of deep cracking sound that seemed to be only a prelude to the entire thing turning to dust.

Koko winced as another creak echoed from her seat and shook through her form. She turned slightly and placed her hand on Garmadon's, begging him to release his grip and cool his rage, if only slightly.

Garmadon visibly relaxed at once under her touch but he still wore a stern frown on his face. Feeling as though she averted a sort of disaster, Koko gave his hand a quick squeeze before she turned around and narrowed in on the fried meat again. Though his hand still clenched onto the chair, at least he was no longer about to break it into smithereens!

Koko licked her lips as she picked up a rather thick piece of meat, happy she could focus on enjoying her meal without any other distractions - except she knew the peace wouldn't last long. It was only a matter of who would break the silence first.

As she was about to take a huge bite of the strip of meat, Garmadon cleared his throat and marked the start of the next round of their fight. Koko sighed disgruntledly and set the meat back down again in preparation should she need to interject between the two men in their discussion.

“You ready to talk yet?” The warlord said, his tone unabashedly gruff as he addressed his younger brother.

Wu casually set the half-filled cup of tea down, folded his hands over his lap and turned to face the growling monster. “I think I can manage,” he coughed lightly and made a pointed glare in Garmadon's direction. “As long as no one else tries to strangle the air out of my lungs, I should be fine.”

Garmadon took a sharp breath inward and Koko clenched her eyes shut.

_Here we go again!_

But, what she heard was not what she was expecting at all. Instead of an all out skirmish between to voices breaking out, Garmadon calmly began speaking to Wu, who responded in the same even tone. But… oddly enough, Koko couldn't understand a single word of their dialogue. She actually had to do a double take and watch the warlord as he spoke, as she first believed her hearing was failing her but she quickly realized the sounds he was making were almost gibberish to her.

Alas, he wasn't just speaking quickly to the point of not being able to understand him, but instead Garmadon was speaking some language Koko had never heard before. It was oddly familiar to the warrior, but her brain seemed to fogged over as she attempted to understand what was being said. She caught certain words and phrases spattered through their conversation, but it left her only more so in the dark.

It was so odd, the words came to her and vanished just as quickly as her brain had first translated them. She could understand single words here and there and then in a few groups together, but she was certain she'd never heard this tongue in her life. An incredibly nostalgic feeling pierced through her mind as she listened to the two talk.

Koko attempted to unfocused her mind and stopped trying to intentionally understand the words they spoke and instead listen to the calming tunes their words made. This language was melodic to the point of nearly carrying a tune, yet Garmadon's pronunciations were sharp and aggressive - accusatory, even. Still, it was so pleasant to listen to him speak. Koko's head nodded lazily as she felt herself drifting off to a warm spring day, while the warlord's deep voice nearly sung to his brother, pulling her into some distant memory as the sound flooded into her soul.

 

* * *

 

_Suddenly, Koko felt a breeze tickle her nose and tug playfully at her kimono. She wrinkled her freckled nose and smiled, not caring for the first time in weeks that she was missing both of her front teeth. There certainly was nothing quite like that feeling of standing in the sunlight during a perfect summer day after such a long drawn out winter and miserably wet spring!_

_The girl basked in the sunlight and slowly spun in a few circles before she decided to sprint off into a nearby field. The air was so fresh and the day was so young - she couldn't let it go to waste! Koko gleefully gazed up at the sky as she ran, flapping her arms to mimic a flock of white birds that were soaring higher and higher into the endless blue, only for them to vanish into a fluffy white cloud._

_Koko giggled and dove into a mess of tall grasses that tickled her nose as she barrelled through the undergrowth. Small leaves and burrs stuck painlessly to her dark hair and floral printed dress with each step. She was completely oblivious to the grass sticking out from her dark braid, but if she could have seen her reflection, she would have proudly named herself queen of the woods._

_Koko was laughing uncontrollably as she passed a raggedy looking scarecrow that marked the edge of her family's property, his grimacing face warning her to return home, like always. But today, she wasn't scared of that old scarecrow anywhere near enough to stop her from running and enjoying herself on this bright day._

_And so, she ran on._

_Her giddy excitement nearly blocked out a loud, commanding voice calling behind her, begging her to slow down._

_“Please, my child! Slow yourself!” He called in a language she shouldn't have been able to understand. “How have you been blessed with such speed?!”_

_Koko knew it was her dad who was following her, probably intending to stop her fun before she became lost in the nearing forest that she forbidden from entering. And because it was locked off from her and just out of reach, the wild woods enticed her that much more!_

_Koko smiled bravely and continued to run at the same uninterrupted pace while her father still chased her, his weary voice carrying that same melodic tune as he spoke in their native tongue._

_“For your mother's sake and mine,” her father panted as he struggled through the tall grass. “Come back! This is not a game!”_

_Koko didn't even slow as she shouted into the wind, foreign sounding words spilling from her smiling lips as easily as it was for her to take a breath of air._

_“I'm a bird, bàba! So, so high in the air!” Koko flapped her arms again as she leapt over a dead tree stump and pretended to fly. Her feet hit the ground all too soon, but a rush like a sugar high hit her from her short flight and powered her to run at a fast sprint again._

_“Come back, my little bird!” Her father's voice was getting quieter as she lost him in the maze of foliage. Much to her excitement, she had lost him!_

_Koko easily found her way out of the tangle of tall grasses and stopped at the top of a slow-sloping hill. The girl set herself down on her side with her hands extended above her head like a rolling pin. With no time to lose, she tumbled and bumped her way to the flat meadow awaiting her at the foot of the hill, where she slowly stopped rolling and lied flat on her back. Her braid had nearly unwound itself and her light colored kimono had patches of grass and dirt staining her sleeves and front, covering up the fabric's floral design in some spaces. Koko sat up and marvelled at herself in it, for it seemed that nature had accepted her as its own._

_Koko threw herself backwards into the soft grass and stared up at the world above her as it spun around and around in hectic circles. Her stomach swayed and churned noisily, causing the young girl to again breaking out in raucous laughter._

_Not too long after, her father had finally caught up with her - he had probably navigated her way thanks to following her unique laughter - and bound down the hill in a few short paces. Koko quickly sat up, dusted herself off and ran to him with her arms outstretched as he called her name_

_“Yun!”_

_“Bàba!”_

_Her father swiftly scooped her up and tossed her high in the air before catching her and smothering her with goofy kisses._

_“Yun, my child, where did you think you were going?” He asked, sounding quite exasperated._

_“To the forest! I wanted to go ‘splore the woods!” She was practically bouncing in excitement at the thought of finally entering the forest._

_Her father clicked his tongue and tapped her on the nose. “No, no, no. You know you cannot go in there.”_

_Koko pouted dramatically. “Bàba, why not?”_

_“Because, little one, it is dangerous. It is not finished yet.”_

_Koko sat up in his arms. “But, bàba, what's not finished? What does that mean?”_

_He chuckled and ruffled her hair gently, shaking leaves and burrs from her in the process. “I will explain it to you when you are older, little one.”_

_“But, I want to know now!” She cried. “I want to go and see everything instead of being trapped here! There is nothing new to see - nothing new to do! It's no fun!”_

_“You may not see it, but this little home of ours is not a jail. This is our own spot of heaven,” her father pushed away her bangs and kissed her forehead. “But, I cannot be mad at you. You are still so young, Yun. You will not understand, yet. I will explain in due time.”_

_“OK,’ the girl sighed in his arms, knowing she had lost their argument. Feeling tired but secure, she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and complained that she was hungry. Her father laughed and began walking up the hill back to their small home in the clearing. He promised her a good story and a warm, delicious dinner for her and her sister once she got cleaned up._

_Koko nodded and rested her head against her father's shoulder, enjoying the last of the summer breeze before she was stuck inside once more_.

 

* * *

 

Koko slowly opened her eyes, disoriented and weak as if she had just woken up from the longest slumber in her life. Her head throbbed sickly and her eyes were unfocused and blurry to the point that she could barely distinguish the two men from the various fixtures in the kitchen. Koko put a hand to her forehead, all too aware that her nasty fever had returned. But, why did it return so suddenly just now while she was dwelling so peacefully on the past?

Koko stifled a groan as she reached for a glass of water on the table, almost knocking it over as she blindly grasped for it. Her hand was trembling as she brought the glass to her lips and she gulped it's cool contents down as if it was her first taste of fresh water after being trapped at sea for days. Once she parted the glass from her lips, Koko attempted to focus on the rim of the glass, but it was as if her head was wobbling on a crooked axis and she was completely unable to keep her eyes fix on one spot.

As she struggled in silence, she was completely deaf to the conversation behind her, unaware that both men had grown quiet as they watched the girl clutching onto the empty glass, as if for dear life.

Koko's head was hurting so viciously that she dropped the glass in favor of grasping at her temples in an attempt of chasing the pain away. She didn't even hear the glass as it shattered on the countertop. Garmadon cried out as he pulled her chair away from the island, saving the girl from a few renegade glass shards from embedding themselves in her skin.

“Woah, Kokes, watch it! You could'a hurt yourself!” The warlord spun around her to look at her. He slowly peeled her hands away from obscuring her face gazing into her unfocused eyes with worry. “Hey,” he said gently. “You all there?”

Koko's brows had lowered in deep concentration, unable to think of anything but the scene she had just witnessed in her own mind, Garmadon's concerned voice vanishing into the background as the thudding of her heartbeat pumped through her ears.

_Something was wrong._

As peaceful as the memory was, Koko felt panic creeping into her chest.

 _Why_?

It was because that young girl wasn't _her_. That man who called her “Yun” wasn't her father. She had never lived close to a forest. She had no sister, no other siblings. No matter that she witnessed it so close and personally in her own mind, but it wasn't one of her own memories.

 _It belonged to someone else_.

Koko's mind spun around in violently erratic circles, just like when the girl rolled down the hill, as she digested these thoughts. Somehow, it seemed against all nature, she had peered into someone else's mind and lived in that little girl's shoes.

_What the hell was going on?!_

She lurched forward feeling incredibly ill, her stomach suddenly ready and eager to empty its contents across the kitchen floor. Garmadon backed away and Wu nearly leapt from his seat as she slowly hauled herself upright a weak groan escaping her lips.

“Koko, you alright?” Garmadon eagerly helped her out of the chair. As her feet hit the ground, her legs wobbled and shook, but Koko stood upright and shook away his concern with a waving gesture of her hand, knowing full damn well that this was not the time or place to explain what she just saw.

“Oh, I'm fine!” Was her voice slurring? It felt like she was slurring. “I'mma going to go get some fresh air. You two feel free t’ keep catching up, don' let me slow ya down,” Koko said weakly as she stumbled out of the room, allowing Garmadon no time to argue with her as she hurried across the hall to a screen door that led outdoors.

She thrust the door open and, without a second thought, walked out onto a wooden porch that was dusted in a layer of untouched snow and she slammed the door shut behind herself.

Koko shuffled slowly to the center of the porch where she sat down, somehow completely immune to the cold, and she attempted to recenter herself after such a jarring experience. She counted in time with her breathing until her heart was no longer pounding shrilly in her ears and the motion in her head came to a still.

By the time she had cleared her mind, she could feel her skin stinging from the bitter cold air that whipped around her barely clothed form. She shivered violently as she returned to reality, still sitting in a few good inches of snow, closing her eyes to bask in the warmth of the morning sun.

Whatever language that Garmadon and Wu spoke seemed to trigger some far off and incredibly familiar memories that weren't even her own. It made no sense - hell, even less than no sense! - but it felt like something inside her had been broken open, in a very frightening way. She felt just like a child that had broken a precious family heirloom, too scared to admit the truth, so instead she hid the evidence under the rug away from view. In the same way, she sat outside, too frightened to admit the truth to the warlord or his brother.

Koko shook, partially due to the cold and partially due to the terror creeping up her spine. She didn't understand why, but it felt like accessing these memories was something that should never have been allowed to happen, like she had opened her very own Pandora's box. There was some sort of forbiddenness about being linked into another person's mind and it truly scared her. She had never dealt with anything like this before.

Koko wanted to run inside and tell Garmadon everything, but a stronger part of her soul pled to her to keep this hidden in hopes that it would go away. She rubbed her useless arm and shook her head.

She had no idea what to do.

A brisk wind drove by the warrior and her teeth clattered together as a shiver wracked through her thin form. Koko sighed at a loss as she hauled herself out of the snow, slowly retreating inside  She didn't feel much better, but at least the cold brought her back to her back down to earth and hopefully drove away some of her fever. She hoped she'd be able to focus on her thoughts more clearly once she returned inside or at least be able to act less disoriented in front of the two men.

She entered silently into the kitchen, the two men stilled as their gazes followed her, like two hungry cats watching an injured bird hopping around the ground. Koko tried to give them a weak smile as she walked ever closer towards the threat of danger that loomed in the air.

“Hey, ya feelin’ better?” Garmadon approached her slowly, offering a hand or two for support.

Koko gratefully took his hand in hers, sending him a thankful grin as he helped keep her upright. “I'm actually feeling ill again, I think I might lie down for a bit.”

Garmadon gracefully linked her arm with his as he excused himself from Wu's presence. Koko looked over to Wu, in order to give him the same acknowledgment, when her stomach dropped through the floor.

Though she had attempted to lock them away, the memories of Yun flowed suddenly into her mind as her eyes traced over Wu's features. Koko turned on the balls of her feet to stare at Garmadon in turn. Her voice died in her throat and a deep chill rippled up her body as she looked rapidly between the two men.

She hadn't thought of it before, but it became all too clear that Garmadon and Wu looked just like the man, Yun's father, from her vision. The man had Wu's nose exact same easygoing smirk that Garmadon wore, and their eyes! They all had that same sneaky glint in their bright eyes...

Koko's heart trembled in her ribs and she grasped at another of Garmadon’s hands, a sudden realization becoming making everything all too violently clear. As he helped her down the hall, Koko's eyes jolted between each of the framed pictures until they reached their family portrait. The warrior froze, stopping Garmadon in his tracks as her body became dead weight.

“Koko?” The warlord searched her expression, confused as to why she was staring unmoving at his family in the old photograph. “Hey, now that Wu's not listening in,  you gonna tell what's goin’ on?”

She hesitantly drew her hand out of his hold and raised it to the picture. Koko balled her shaking hand into a fist and pointed at the one person she was almost magnetically drawn to.

“Garm,” she scrambled to keep her voice even as she stared unblinking at the photograph. “I think I already know, but can you tell me who he is?”

Garmadon turned to look at the picture with reverence. “That’s my father.”

Koko nodded, nervously licking her dry lips as her hand fell away from the picture.

“The First Spinjutsu Master, right?” She probed quietly.

“Yeah, that'd be him.”

She nodded back to him, a cold sweat descending from her brow. “By any chance, do you have any other siblings?”

Garmadon cocked an eyebrow at her question. “No, it's just me and Wu. Why d'ya ask?”

Koko grabbed at her head as an onslaught of memories that weren't her own flooded through her mind.

 

* * *

 

_Koko was lying under a clear night sky with her younger sister, as they pointed up at the bright dots, creating their own constellations. The two young girls clung tightly to each other, promising each other that things would always be this way._

_Then, she was a bit older and sparring with the FSM, laughing wildly as she caught him off guard and knocked off his hat and dropping it easily onto her own head. Her father laughed deeply as he praised her great skills. Koko dusted herself off and turned, her heart breaking as she heard her father complaining at her sister, while she struggled miserably with perfecting her form._

_She was suddenly thrown into another memory years later. Koko was sitting by her sister, who was now a young lady with fair colored hair, defending her protectively from their parents. Her sister was leaning into her and crying as she pressed a mangled hand to her chest. Their father broke over Koko's voice and scolded her sister for venturing too deeply in the woods, telling her she deserved exactly what she had gotten._

_Then, another year or two passed. Koko found herself running at an inhuman speed after her sister, chasing that light hair and heartbroken sobs around trees, bushes and thickets, begging her to stop, despite their father’s voice lingering just behind them, demanding that they returned home._

_“ Lei Hui! I want to help you! Please don't leave me!”_

_As she entered into the darkest part of the forest, she could still make out her sister's voice, but Koko stopped the chase. She was fully willing to risk herself in the unknown for her sister, but she was likewise unable to fight the pull on her arm as her father dragged her back to their home._

_“ Lei Hui… ”_

_Suddenly, her heart calmed. Another year had gone by since she lost her sister. Koko was sitting besides her mother, who was absolutely beaming as she clutched a squirming bundle in her arms. Koko took a gentle hold of the babe and she cooed gently as she looked at the newest edition to their family. The baby already had a handful of wild brown hair and he had incredibly intelligent, bright eyes that watched her in awe. She was overwhelmed by how much she loved her baby brother already._

_“He's beautiful!” She smiled with unrestrained joy as the boy held tightly around her finger. She had to fight to tear her eyes away from him as she looked to her proud parents. “He's going to be something quite special, won't he? What will he be called?”_

_Her father smiled, a genuine smile she hadn't seen since before her sister had run away._

_“His name will be Garmadon.”_

 

* * *

 

Suddenly hit by another wave of nausea, Koko bent in half, moaning as she tried desperately to get some air into her aching lungs. Garmadon clung onto her, at the ready to pull her into his arms if the need arose.

“ _Shit_ , Koko, what the hell is going on?!”

“I think,” Koko gagged as she pulled herself upright, falling into Garmadon's arms. She tried desperately to keep her eyes linked with his before fading into unconsciousness. “There might be something your father was keeping from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bearing with me through this story! This is the first fic I've ever written & I'm taking my time doing so, so I won't mess up my story!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts & I truly appreciate your support.
> 
> Nyt eventyret! Happy reading! :)


End file.
